Show Me the Horizon
by Katherine Dark
Summary: Jack Sparrow is kidnapped by a rogue privateer. The crew of the Black Pearl must try to save him, along with Will and Elizabeth Turner.
1. Default Chapter

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer - These characters do not belong to me, and I'm not making any money at this.  
  
"Ah, here's a sight fer sore eyes!" chuckled the grizzled old man at the helm. Captain Tracy was about fifty or so and had been a sea going man all his life. "How are you enjoying the voyage, lass?" he asked the young woman who had just climbed to the quarterdeck to join him.  
  
"Very much, father," replied Gwen. "I'm glad I finally persuaded you to bring me along. The sea is incredible. I can't get over the horizon, stretching forever."  
  
"Aye, lassie," said Captain Tracy with a smile. "It's why I've never been at home on land. Much as I loved your mother, I could never be happy on land for long."  
  
Gwen smiled gently. "She knew that. When you were at sea she went about her business, happy and content. But when your ship was sighted on its way in, she lit up like the sun coming out from behind a cloud."  
  
"I miss her still," said Captain Tracy. "I always will." Gwen smiled again and squeezed her father's shoulder.  
  
"Sails off the starboard!" called the lookout.  
  
"Hmmmmm," mused Captain Tracy. "I wonder who that is." The ship came closer until she could be clearly identified. "It's the Banshee," he said. Turning to Gwen he explained. "She's an English privateer. You can see she's flying English colors. Wonder why she's coming so close? Can't think of what business she might have with us."  
  
A cannon shot rang out, and a ball whizzed across the bow of the Jamaica Star. "She wants us to stop," said Captain Tracy in puzzlement. "I wonder why? Heave to!" he bellowed. "Take in sail." He took out his spyglass and looked toward the Banshee. "Perhaps Captain LeSerre is in some difficulty?"  
  
Several longboats were launched from the Banshee and rowed over to the Jamaica Star. The crew of the Star began to get visibly nervous. Captain LeSerre was the first man up the rope ladder onto the deck of the Star. "Captain Tracy!" he called genially. "What a happy meeting this is!"  
  
Captain Tracy went up to him. "What be the trouble, lad?"  
  
"Oh, not my trouble," said LeSerre, pulling out a pistol and leveling it at Captain Tracy. "Your trouble." The crew of the Banshee pulled out pistols and swords. "Round up all hands!" shouted LeSerre. "Bring everyone here!"  
  
"You've turned pirate!" gasped Tracy. "Sailing under false colors, you filthy bastard!"  
  
LeSerre laughed and turned toward Gwen. "What do we have here?" he purred, reaching out and running a finger down her cheek. "I don't believe we're acquainted." Gwen backed up until she was up against the rail.  
  
Captain Tracy sputtered, "Take your dirty hands off her, you dog!"  
  
LeSerre laughed in his face and turned to Gwen again. "Well, my pretty, what have you to say to me?"  
  
Tracy pulled a dagger from inside his coat and flung himself on the other man, holding the dagger to his throat. "Don't move, LeSerre, or I'll slit your gizzard from one side to the other."  
  
LeSerre froze, but spoke. "Don't be ridiculous, Tracy. You can't win free and you know it. My men have control of your ship. If you kill me you'll only follow within moments."  
  
Tracy hissed, "Ye think I don't know that? I just want one promise from you before I die. Ye'll not harm my daughter in any way, nor will any member of your crew. Ye'll not maroon her alone on an island either. Swear it by whatever god you believe in, LeSerre, or ye'll precede me into hell!" The dagger bit into LeSerre's neck and a rivulet of blood snaked down his neck. "Swear, damn you!"  
  
"I swear," muttered LeSerre.  
  
"Louder!" sneered Tracy. "Loud enough for your whole crew to hear ye."  
  
"I swear the girl shall not be harmed!" shouted LeSerre, "Nor marooned alone. Satisfied now?"  
  
Tracy backed off and dropped the knife to the deck. "Aye," he stated looking defiantly at LeSerre. "Aye."  
  
"Good," snapped LeSerre. He brought his pistol up and fired.  
  
---  
  
Gwen sat at the table in the Captain's cabin of the Banshee. A sailor stood just inside the door as a guard. The door opened, and LeSerre came in. "So, Miss Tracy, what shall I do with you?"  
  
Without turning to face him, Gwen spoke, "What have you done with the Jamaica Star?"  
  
LeSerre poured himself a goblet of rum and leaned against the wall of the cabin. "Set fire to the powder magazine. You should hear the explosion any moment." A loud roar is heard. "There you go."  
  
Gwen said, "And the crew?"  
  
"I can't afford to have any survivors tell the tale that an English privateer is sinking English ships, can I?" LeSerre said casually as he sipped his drink.  
  
Gwen looked at LeSerre. "And what of me?" she asked.  
  
LeSerre smiled. "You're my problem, my sweet. I swore to your father that you'd not be harmed. Yet I can't allow you to go around talking either. I'm not sure yet what to do with you." He reached out again and lifted a lock of her hair, rubbing it between his fingers. "I wonder how broad is the definition of harm?"  
  
Gwen stared him down icily. "I think forcing yourself on an unwilling woman comes under the definition of harm."  
  
LeSerre grinned evilly. "Perhaps. Perhaps not." He pulled her from her chair and kissed her. Gwen struggled free and grabbed the rum bottle of the table. Smashing it on the edge, she swung the broken bottle at him, catching the edge of it on his cheek, slashing it open.  
  
LeSerre put a hand to his cheek and swore. Drawing his sword he used the flat of the blade to slap the bottle out of her hands, and then put the point to her throat. Opening the door with his left hand, he bellowed for the guard. When the man came to the door, LeSerre sheathed his sword "Lock her up," he snarled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Do you, William Matthew Turner, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
Will looked into Elizabeth's eyes, and smiled tenderly. "I do."  
  
"Do you, Elizabeth Angela Swann, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled radiantly up at Will. "I do."  
  
"Therefore," continued the minister, "I now pronounce you man and wife."  
  
As the crowd applauded, Will lowered his head and kisses Elizabeth warmly. They broke apart laughing, and walked down the aisle, greeting their guests. The grounds of the Governor's house had been transformed into a fairyland of flowers and white satin ribbons, and the wedding had taken place in the garden, with the bright Caribbean sun shining down on them. Liveried servants carried trays filled with glasses of champagne among the guests. It wasn't long before the couple was swept apart by the press of the friendly crowd. Will looked over at Elizabeth, who was accepting congratulations from a group of young women. He smiled, and continued to walk toward the house. They were married. Finally.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow, disguised in a curly periwig and fancy clothes, lurked at the edge of the crowd. Accompanying him was a pretty black woman, dressed in a gown of peach colored silk and holding a lace fan near her face. As Will walked through an archway, Jack seized his elbow and swung him into a small room, shutting the door behind them. After a moment of surprised confusion, Will recognized Sparrow. "Jack!" he exclaimed. "I'd hoped you'd find a way to be here!"  
  
"It was long enough in coming, lad," said Jack, warmly clasping Will's hand.  
  
Will shrugged. "Elizabeth's father insisted on a long engagement. I think he wanted to give her plenty of time to change her mind." He bowed over Annamaria's hand. "You look stunning! I've never seen you dressed like this before!"  
  
"You'll never see me dressed like this again!" stated Annamaria. "Now I understand what Elizabeth says about corsets."  
  
"I've got something for you, Will," said Jack, gesturing toward a small chest. "It's from the whole crew."  
  
Will shot Jack a suspicious look, and opened the chest. A set of six gold goblets studded with jewels lay within. "Oh, my God!" exclaimed Will. "Jack, I can't take pirate booty!"  
  
"It's from what was in the caves of the Isla de Muerta," said Jack. "From what Barbossa had stashed over the years. Without you we never could have managed a year ago." Jack leveled a serious look at Will. "Take them, Will. Let us give you a gift to mark your wedding day."  
  
Will smiled. "Thank you, Jack. They're beautiful."  
  
"So, how's your father-in-law?" asked Jack mischievously.  
  
"Governor Swann doesn't approve of his son-in-law following a trade. He'd rather I accept his offer to manage his estate in Antigua."  
  
Jack settled into a chair and sipped his wine. "Why didn't you?"  
  
Will sat down as well, shrugging again. "I don't know anything about estate management. I barely know which end of a plant goes in the ground, much less how to grow sugarcane. Besides, I'm a craftsman. I LIKE making swords, and I want to keep doing it. What I DON'T want is to end up as a painted puppet, taking a token job from my father-in-law. I'd lose all respect for myself. I've agreed to go to Antigua and stay there for our honeymoon, and I've agreed to live in the Governor's house when we return to Port Royal, but after that I draw the line."  
  
"I hear you're traveling on the Wave Dancer to Antigua. Sailing tomorrow, aye?"  
  
"Aye," smiled Will. "You're well informed. We'll spend tonight aboard ship and make way in the morning."  
  
"I've put the odd word out here and there. You should have an uninterrupted voyage."  
  
At this point the door opened and Commodore Norrington stood on the threshold. "Captain Sparrow, I was hoping you'd attend."  
  
Jack slipped a pistol out of his pocket, and aimed it at Norrington. "You're not going to make me shoot you at a wedding, are you Commodore?" he asked. "It would dampen the festivities."  
  
Norrington waved a hand. "Put it away, Sparrow. I'm not going to arrest you today. I want to talk to you, however."  
  
Jack returned the pistol to his pocket. "What about?"  
  
Norrington ignored him for a moment and bowed to Annamaria. "You must be Annamaria Simone, the second mate of the Black Pearl that I've heard so much about." He kissed her hand. "I hadn't heard that you were so lovely, however."  
  
Annamaria twisted her wrist slightly to show her forearm. "If you're looking for a pirate brand, Commodore, you won't find one."  
  
Norrington smiled slightly. "Not at all, Miss Simone." He turned to Jack. "There is a new pirate operating in this area. He's been sinking ships and sacking some of the small coastal villages. Several of the victims from the villages were obviously executed after the battle rather than dying in the fighting. Women and children too, Sparrow. What do you know about this?"  
  
Will jumped to his feet. "You can't be accusing Jack of..."  
  
Norrington shot Will a rather cool look. "No, I'm well aware that Sparrow and the Black Pearl don't have anything to do with it." He looked back over to Jack. "The stories of your exploits read very differently, Sparrow. Very few deaths, quarter given freely, the ship allowed to continue on its way with no further molestation."  
  
Jack shrugged again. "If you have the reputation for honoring quarter, people surrender more easily. Very few merchant captains willing to die for someone else's money."  
  
"What of this other pirate?" Norrington asked. "Do you know who he is?"  
  
Jack sipped his wine. "I have my suspicions. But I have no proof."  
  
Norrington poured himself a brandy from a decanter on a small table. "Are you willing to discuss your suspicions?"  
  
Jack sipped again. "The Brethren of the Coast stick together, mate. I won't turn any of them over to you. Besides, if I had proof, I'd sink him me own self."  
  
Norrington raised his eyebrows. "Why would you do that?"  
  
Jack replied. "Killing women and children, not offering or honoring quarter, despite being rather despicable, is a good way to bring the attention of the Royal Fleet down upon all of us." He toasted Norrington. "As it has done. The Brethren would prefer to take care of this matter itself, rather than trouble yourself. It's part of the Code." Jack got to his feet and set his wineglass down. "But what I will do is, if I kill this pirate - I'll let you know."  
  
Norrington raised his eyebrows again. "So that I'll stop searching for him, no doubt?" He went to the door. "Fair enough. You may not want to linger, Captain. I'm not the only person here who knows you well enough to see through that disguise." Norrington opened the door and strode out, shutting it behind him.  
  
Will rose as well. "He's right, Jack. You don't want to stay. I'm honored you came, but I don't want to be the cause of you being recognized."  
  
Jack and Annamaria went to the door. "Give Elizabeth a kiss for me, won't you, mate?"  
  
Will smiled. "Count on it." 


	3. Chapter 3

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Norrington joined a group including Governor Swann and a flamboyant man with a goatee and a gold earring. "Good afternoon, Captain LeSerre. I saw your ship in port this morning, and thought Id see you here today."  
  
Captain LeSerre turned. "Commodore. Just a brief stop for supplies, sir. I'll be setting sail again tomorrow."  
  
"Where are you bound?"  
  
LeSerre shrugged. "Skirting Cuba toward the Florida Keys. I'm hoping to find a Spanish ship or two shipping gold back to Europe."  
  
Governor Swann smiled and explained to a well-dress couple. "Captain LeSerre is a privateer. He sails under English Letters of Marque."  
  
The lady asked, "What is the difference, Captain, between a pirate and a privateer?"  
  
The Captain smiled graciously. "A privateer attacks only those who are enemies of the English Crown, Madame. A pirate is not so particular."  
  
The Governor and the couple move off. Will is passing the group at this point, and Captain LeSerre called out, "Will Turner! Now here's a man who has engaged in some piracy!"  
  
Will stopped and smiled, trying to mask his annoyance. "A rescue mission, sir, no more."  
  
"Ah," said LeSerre, "But you spent quite some time aboard the Black Pearl, did you not?"  
  
Will smiled again. "Most of my time aboard the Pearl was spent in the brig, sir."  
  
LeSerre grinned, not pleasantly. "You are on intimate terms with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, though, aye?"  
  
Will (trying hard to keep smiling pleasantly) "Intimate? Is anyone on intimate terms with Captain Sparrow? He's a complicated man. He saved my life and Elizabeth's. I owe him a debt of gratitude. However, since he escaped Port Royal and returned to the Black Pearl last year, I haven't heard any more of him than the reports of his exploits. I'm not sure that qualifies as intimate. Excuse me, I must find my bride."  
  
LeSerre put out a hand to stop him. "The lovely Elizabeth! By all means, Turner, don't let us delay you. I'm sure you'd prefer to keep her close to you. After all, she has some affinity for pirates herself, does she not?"  
  
Will dropped all pretence of civility. "I don't understand you, sir."  
  
LeSerre smiled wickedly. "Well, I was just commenting on her extraordinary choice of husband. A pirate blacksmith rather than a Commodore? And did she not spend a night upon a deserted island with Jack Sparrow? As well as several days aboard the Black Pearl under Captain Barbossa."  
  
"Your comments are neither welcome, nor appropriate, Captain LeSerre," said Norrington coldly.  
  
"You'd best take care with your words, Captain," said Will with a dangerous tone in his voice. "Or this pirate blacksmith will shove them back down your throat along with my sword." He nodded to Norrington in farewell. "Commodore."  
  
Norrington moved off as well in the opposite direction, leaving LeSerre grinning after them. LeSerre then catches sight of Jack and Annamaria as they slip from the crowd. A wider grin spread slowly across his face. "Haven't heard from Sparrow in a year, have you?" he mused to himself.  
  
--  
  
A horse and cart stood tied to a tree in a wooded area. Jack's voice came from the trees on one side of the road. "I don't understand why you can't wait until we get back to town to change your clothes."  
  
Annamaria's voice came from the trees on the other side of the road. "I can't stand this corset another moment! I've spent half the day feeling like I'm going to faint."  
  
Jack's head popped up from behind a bush. "Do ye need any help with the laces, luv?"  
  
Annamaria's head popped up. "Don't even think about it!"  
  
As Jack fumbles with this clothing, another face appears, with a pistol pointing at Jack. "Captain Sparrow? I've been sent to take you to the Banshee. I'm sure ye'll be willing to come quietly, aye?"  
  
Jack looked momentarily startled, but recovered quickly. "You'll let me put me clothes on, of course?"  
  
Annamaria finished dressing in her customary garb, and hearing voices, ducked down and peeked through the underbrush. She saw a stranger holding a pistol on Jack, gesturing him to the cart. Jack climbed up and took the reins while the stranger climbed up next to him, covering him with the pistol the whole time. "May I ask where we're going?" complained Jack.  
  
"Just drive," grunted the stranger. "The Banshee will pick us up a few covers to the East."  
  
Annamaria watched them drive off. "The Banshee," she breathed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Captain Darley welcomed Will and Elizabeth aboard the Wave Dancer. After an exchange of greetings, he showed them to their cabin and left them alone. The cabin had been readied for the newlyweds - the bunk is turned down and there is a decanter of brandy and two glasses on the table. Elizabeth tossed her bonnet on a bench and sat down at the table with a sigh. "What a long day!"  
  
Will hung his own hat and sword belt on a hook by the door and poured himself a brandy. "I thought it would never end. Why did we let your father invite half of Jamaica?"  
  
"Because since he was already disappointed in my choice of groom, it was easier to let him plan the wedding the way he wanted." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Yes, well he doesn't really approve of me, does he.?"  
  
"Will, it's not that he dislikes you." Elizabeth said, rising and coming around the table to put her hand on his arm. "He just had his heart set on me marrying someone rich and important. A blacksmith isn't what he'd planned for. He'll come around. He won't be able to help seeing you for what you are in time. He'll learn to admire you as much as I do."  
  
Will reached out and ran his hand down her cheek. "I love you, Elizabeth." He kissed her warmly and then with increasing hunger. Bending, he scooped her up into his arms and moved toward the bed.  
  
--  
  
Elizabeth woke to a light tap on the door. Opening her eyes she saw Will, already dressed in breeches and a loose shirt, open the door and take a tray from the cabin boy who waited there. Turning to set the tray on the table, he saw her eyes were open and smiled. "Good morning, Mrs. Turner."  
  
Elizabeth reached for her dressing gown and wrapped it around her as she swung her legs out of bed. "Good morning. I see we're under way."  
  
"About an hour ago." said Will, spreading jam on a piece of bread. "I woke when we weighed anchor."  
  
"You should have awoken me," said Elizabeth.  
  
Will shot her a mischievous look. "Thought about it." Elizabeth smiled and sat down, pouring herself some tea.  
  
Will bit into his piece of bread. "What do you know about Captain LeSerre of the Banshee?"  
  
She frowned slightly. "Captain Dominic LeSerre. He's a privateer under English letters. He's in Port Royal frequently, and tends to visit Father when he's in port. He's always very courteous to me, however..."  
  
Will looked up. "However?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't like him, and I'm not sure why. Just a feeling."  
  
Will swallowed and took a sip of tea. "He cornered me yesterday at the wedding. First he introduced me to the people around him as someone who'd engaged in piracy, then made some odd remarks about how I should keep an eye on you, because you prefer pirates. He made a rather nasty comment that you'd preferred a pirate blacksmith to a Commodore. Norrington was standing there, and he didn't appreciate it at all. Then LeSerre brought up the time you'd spent aboard the Pearl as Barbossa's captive, and the night you'd spent on that island with Jack. If it hadn't been in the middle of my own wedding party, I would have run him through. As it is, I threatened to."  
  
Elizabeth stared at Will. "Why on earth would he do that?"  
  
Will shrugged. "I wish I knew."  
  
Elizabeth looked down. "You've never asked me about that night on the island. Why?"  
  
Will set down his knife. "I knew you'd tell me what you wanted me to know. If anything had happened that night, I knew you'd tell me before the wedding. Now, I know that nothing happened."  
  
Elizabeth got up abruptly and walked a few steps away before turning again. "Would it have mattered to you if it had?"  
  
Will got up as well. "No." At her incredulous look, he went on. "Elizabeth, you agreed to marry Norrington so that he would be willing to rescue me from Barbossa. You'd have been intimate with Jack on that island if you thought it was what you'd had to do. You'll go to great lengths to do the right thing, Elizabeth. How can I blame you for that? And if anything had happened, how could I blame either you or Jack? For all either of you knew you'd be on that island for the rest of your lives. Expecting Jack not to try to seduce a beautiful woman under those circumstances is more than anyone could expect. I thought this all through a long time ago. I decided that I could live with not being the first with you, so long as I could be the last."  
  
Elizabeth smiled tremulously. "The truth is, I encouraged him to drink so much rum he passed out."  
  
Will smiled too. "So much rum that he passed out? That must have taken some doing."  
  
Elizabeth laughed through her tears. "You were the first Will. And the only."  
  
Will went to her and cupped her face in his hands. "I know. And I am wholly yours." 


	5. Chapter 5

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hands bound, Jack was escorted through the doorway into the Captain's cabin. Once inside, he raised his brows. "Captain LeSerre! To what do I owe the honor of such a forceful invitation?"  
  
LeSerre noded to one of the sailors, who cut Jack's bonds. "Have a seat, Jack. It's good to see you. Can I offer you a drink?"  
  
Jack sat down at the Captain's table, completely at ease. "I wouldn't say no to a spot of rum. The only thing they seemed to have at that wedding was champagne. All well and good, of course, but not really my favorite."  
  
LeSerre poured rum into a tankard and pushed it across the table. "So you saw me at the wedding, did you?"  
  
Jack grinned. "I did. And since I'm here, I assume you saw me as well."  
  
LeSerre grinned as well. "Why yes! And when I did, I knew that you were just the person to help me out of my difficulties."  
  
"Difficulties?" Jack inquired.  
  
"A few days ago I took the Jamaica Star," said LeSerre. "They didn't put up a great deal of resistance, so we held the crew on deck while we helped ourselves to whatever valuables they had. Unfortunately, the Captain recognized me."  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed. "So it is you. I thought it might be," he said flatly. "The Jamaica Star is, after all, and English ship. And being a privateer sailing under English letters, you had no business attacking her. Is that why all the ships that have disappeared without a trace, and the coastal villages that have been sacked with no survivors have all been English?"  
  
"Aye, right enough," said LeSerre. "I can attack Spanish, French or Dutch ships or villages whenever I wish with impunity. But English? No, no! I'm a deputized officer of the English Crown after all."  
  
"You're a swine," said Jack matter-of-factly. "If you're going to be a pirate, be a pirate. Instead you pretend to be a privateer and use that fact to wallow up to your neck in blood. And what for? The Spanish ships carry the most booty anyway."  
  
"For the game of it," said LeSerre with a gleam in his eye. "I can attend the wedding of the Governor of Jamaica and chat politely with the Commodore of Fort Charles while the loot from English ships and coastal towns sits in my hold. Ah, Jack, you have no idea how much fun that is."  
  
"Aye," Jack replied. "I have no idea." He shifted in his chair took a swallow of rum. "So why am I here?"  
  
"Well," continued LeSerre. "As I said, the Captain of the Jamaica Star recognized me. Before I knew what was happening he had a knife to my throat. He had no hope of escape and he knew it. He just wanted to extract a promise from me before I killed him."  
  
Jack looked surprised. "He knew you were a rogue privateer and he expected you to keep a promise?"  
  
"I've kept it thus far," said LeSerre genially. "You see, the old goat had his daughter aboard the ship. He made me give my word that she would not be harmed in any way by me or my crew, and that I would not maroon her alone on an island. So you see me in a quandary, Jack! I can scarcely set her free to tell the world I attacked an English ship."  
  
At that moment a knock sounded at the door. It opened and a burley sailor entered, holding Gwen by the arm. "Ah, Miss Tracy!" said LeSerre. "Please allow me to introduce Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. Jack, Miss Gwendolyn Tracy."  
  
Jack jumped to his feet and bowed to Gwen. "Miss Tracy, I'm honored to make your acquaintance."  
  
"Likewise, Captain Sparrow." replied Gwen faintly.  
  
"I still wonder," said Jack, "what this has to do with me."  
  
--  
  
The crew of the Banshee was assembled on deck. Two sailors were loading some boxes into a small boat that was waiting to be lowered. Jack, though his hands were free, was being guarded by a pair of burly seamen. Gwen Tracy stood opposite, her arm held by another sailor. Captain LeSerre addressed the crowd.  
  
"Gentlemen, you are all aware that I gave my word that no harm would come to Miss Tracy from myself or any of my crew, are you not? I also promised not to maroon her alone on an island. So, thought I, the only thing to do is to maroon her with some company!" The assembled crew jeered. "Most of you have heard of Captain Jack Sparrow, haven't you?" More jeers. "Captain Sparrow has not once, but TWICE before been marooned. Once alone, and once with the delectable Elizabeth Swann - or should I say Elizabeth TURNER now that she's married!" Turning to Jack he sneered, "I guess you didn't make a big enough impression, mate!"  
  
Jack, face impassive, spoke softly. "LeSerre, what did or did not happen on that island is no one's concern save mine, Mrs. Turner's and her husband's. And if you'd said that when I had a sword in my hand, you'd be saying nothing else, ever again."  
  
LeSerre laughed. "Well, my friend. As I understand it, you were marooned for three days the first time, and only one day the second. Therefore I've taken the liberty of putting eight days worth of food and water by for you. That'll give you twice as much time to come up with another miraculous escape. And if you can't, then it's not MY fault that Miss Tracy will end up starving to death. She'll ride to the island in the longboat as well. I must make sure no harm comes to her while she's still in my care, eh? You get to swim, however."  
  
Jack folded his arms and looked at LeSerre squarely. "Am I allowed to keep my affects? Including my pistol?"  
  
LeSerre nodded. "With one shot as is traditional. You'll carry the pistol with you. The powder and shot will go with Miss Tracy." At his nod, the sailor holding Gwen lifted her into the boat, which was lowered into the water. Another sailor tossed in Jack's sword, hat and coat. "We'll give them time to row out, shall we?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "You're calling the shots, mate. At least at the moment." He stepped up to the plank, and bounced experimentally, testing the give. "How long are you expecting to get away with this anyway? You think they won't figure out it's you sinking the English ships?"  
  
LeSerre shrugged. "Nothing lasts forever, Jack. However, I intend to see to it that it lasts as long as possible. You were starting to ask some awkward questions in Tortuga. Getting rid of you will ensure that it lasts a while longer."  
  
"Norrington is no fool, mate." Jack replied. "He has his own suspicions."  
  
"Aye, maybe. But he has no proof." LeSerre looked toward the shore. "Ah, it looks like they've dropped Miss Tracy off and are on their way back. Time for your swim, Jack!"  
  
Jack stood and faced LeSerre, seemingly unconscious of the sword point now at his throat. "Well, Captain, I can't say I'm overwhelmed by the hospitality of your ship."  
  
LeSerre smirked. "Good-bye Jack."  
  
Jack smiled silkily. "Oh no, mate. Au revoir. Ye'll be seeing me again. And when ye do, I'm going to kill you, savvy?" He bowed mockingly, turned and dove off the plank. 


	6. Chapter 6

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Annamaria cleared the underbrush they'd used to hide the small boat, and shoved it into the water. She rowed toward the ship standing silently in the cove. As she drew near, a rope ladder was dropped over the side, and a head appeared over the rail. "Where be Jack?" hissed Mr. Gibbs.  
  
Annamaria hoisted herself over the rail. Two sailors went down the ladder to secure the boat. "He's been kidnapped." She dropped to the deck and sat against the rail to catch her breath.  
  
Gibbs dropped down beside her and took her shoulders. "He wasn't arrested again, was he?"  
  
Annamaria shook her head. "No. Commodore Norrington recognized him, but only wanted information on whoever sacked those towns west of here with no survivors. We were ambushed on the way back to town. A man took Jack at gunpoint, stole our horse and cart, and forced him to drive off. I hid in the bushes, but couldn't follow fast enough to see where they went. The man said he'd be taking Jack to the Banshee. Without the horse it took me twice as long to get back here as it should have."  
  
Gibbs sat back. "The Banshee? Why on earth would they have taken him?"  
  
Annamaria shook her head. "I have no idea. No idea."  
  
--  
  
The entire crew of the Black Pearl met in the Captain's cabin. Gibbs explained the situation to them. "The question is now what should we do? Has anyone heard which way the Banshee was headed?"  
  
One sailor spoke up. "We're faster than the Banshee, but we don't have as much firepower as she does. She could blow us to matchsticks!"  
  
Another sailor spoke. "She's also got a larger crew. Even if we get close enough to board her, we'll be outnumbered."  
  
The first sailor spoke again. "We can intimidate the merchant ships into surrendering. We're not going to be able to intimidate a privateer."  
  
Annamaria spoke. "We can't do nothing. We need Captain Sparrow. We've had extraordinary luck since he's been our Captain. We must rescue him!"  
  
Gibbs spoke again. "I'm in command until the Captain returns. I say we go after the Banshee. Any man who hasn't the stomach for this venture can return to shore."  
  
Cotton's parrot piped up. "When do we sail, when do we sail?"  
  
"Aye," said Gibbs. "Weigh anchor and set the sails!"  
  
--  
  
Jack sat on the beach and started pulling off his soaked boots. Gwen came up to him and knelt before him, starting to help him pull them off. "I'm sorry, Captain Sparrow."  
  
Jack shrugged, and unbuttoned his vest, shaking some of the water out of it. "Not your fault, luv. If you want to blame anyone, blame LeSerre." He shook his head. "And they call me crazy." He got up and draped his vest over a piece of driftwood. Looking back at Gwen he said, "I'm assuming he killed your father, aye?"  
  
Gwen closed her eyes. A tear trickled down her cheek. "Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry, lass. I met your father near a year ago. He was a good man."  
  
Gwen wiped her eyes and forced a laugh. "He told me you'd taken his ship."  
  
Jack smiled. "Aye, I did. One of the first we took after I regained the Pearl last year. Turned out his cargo was almost entirely sugarcane. Nothing really worth stealing! So I sat down and had a drink with him while me men checked the ship out. What stories that man could tell! I nearly took him captive just so I could spend more time talking to him!"  
  
Gwen laughed again. "He told me so. He said he'd rarely met a man he more enjoyed talking to, and that he'd offered to put up no resistance should he meet the Black Pearl again."  
  
Jack laughed too. "And I said that while I'd be delighted to meet him again, I'd not take a penny from him."  
  
Gwen smiled. "Just a bottle or two of rum." Her smile wavered and tears began to well up again. She turned away and covered her face. "I'm sorry, I don't usually cry like this."  
  
Jack took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "No need to apologize to me, luv. It's been a hell of a day." She collapsed against his chest and sobbed. At first he looked startled, then he stroked her back. "There, luv."  
  
--  
  
The morning sun had just peeked over the horizon when Jack's eyes blinked open. Gwen continued to sleep, her head pillowed on Jack's shoulder, the sun catching the highlights in her reddish brown hair. Jack eyed her speculatively, and reached cautiously to finger the lace on her bodice. She stirred slightly, and he snatched his hand away. The movement woke her completely, and for a moment she looked uncomprehendingly up into Jack's face. As memory returned, she sat up abruptly and moved away. "I'm so sorry, Captain Sparrow! I had no idea I was being so forward. Please forgive me."  
  
"Think nothing of it, luv," said Jack, reaching for her again.  
  
She got quickly to her feet, without noticing. "I wonder what sort of food we were given?"  
  
Jack grimaced and got up. "Nothing worth eating, probably." He moved in on Gwen again as she tried to pry open the top of one of the boxes they'd be left. When the box gave way, she caught him the stomach with her elbow. "Ooof!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Captain! I didn't know you were there."  
  
"Apparently," Jack wheezed.  
  
Gwen pulled a small sack of hard biscuits out of the box. She handed one to Jack and tried to bit another. It's difficult. "How do you eat these things?" she said in exasperation.  
  
Jack chewed carefully and swallowed. "What do you think happened to my teeth?"  
  
"Captain, what do you think we should do?" asked Gwen  
  
"First off," said Jack, "after spending the night in my arms, you really ought to call me 'Jack' rather than 'Captain'."  
  
Gwen blushed. "All right, Jack."  
  
"Second," he continued, "we should figure out what we've got here." He started to examine a wineskin, which appears to have water in it. "Any rum there?"  
  
"Doesn't seem to be." said Gwen. "These inedible biscuits, the water and your things." She gestures to his sword, hat and coat.  
  
"Just as well," grumbled Jack, picking up the power and shot and starting to load his pistol. "That was the mistake I made last time." He squinted around at the beach and the trees. "At least it's a different island this time."  
  
"Oh, look!" cried Gwen. "A ship!" She started running down the beach. "Hello! Over here!"  
  
Jack took a quick look at the ship and his eyes widened. "No, no!" he shouted as he ran down the beach and grabbed Gwen's arm. "Come on!" he said, pulling her toward the trees.  
  
"What are you doing!" shrieked Gwen.  
  
"It's a Spanish ship!" shouted Jack, grabbing her arm again. "Hide!" They ran to the tree line and crouched in the underbrush. The Spanish ship cruised slowly along the coastline. "Hope they didn't see us," muttered Jack.  
  
"What would happen if they did?" asked Gwen.  
  
"They probably would figure the truth - that there was a marooned pirate here, or possibly someone who survived a shipwreck. In either case it would be worth it to them to stop and pick us up. They'd figure they could get some information from us about pirate movements or other shipping. Possibly information about the British Fleet too," said Jack, keeping his eye on the Spaniard.  
  
"There isn't anything I could tell them," said Gwen in confusion.  
  
Jack looked at her. "You think they'd care? After they were done with you, you'd either be dead or sold to a brothel in Havana. Besides, I could tell them enough for both of us." He looked back to the ship. "After which, I WOULD be dead."  
  
The ship cruised past and out of sight. Jack heaved a sigh of relief. "We can't stay here. If we're in Spanish waters, which we seem to be, we can't afford to be seen."  
  
"Where do you think we are?"  
  
"Judging from the time it took us to get here after LeSerre picked me up in Jamaica, probably off the coast of Cuba or possibly Hispaniola. Hispaniola would be better, as it isn't as well populated. It's also possible that LeSerre, who is even more of a twisted bastard than I'd thought, decided that it would bee amusing to drop us right on mainland Cuba." Jack headed out the trees down toward the supplies. "We need to take what we can carry and be off."  
  
"Where should we go?" asked Gwen as she hurried after him.  
  
Jack squinted at the sun. "East." He put on his coat and hat, slung his sword baldric over his shoulder and stuffed the pistol into his belt. "Here." He shoved a large wineskin at Gwen. He put a similar one over his own shoulder and picked up a sack of biscuits. "Let's go, Miss Tracy."  
  
Gwen slung the wineskin over her shoulder and picked up a second sack of biscuits. "Since I spent the night in your arms, you really ought to call me 'Gwen', rather than 'Miss Tracy'."  
  
Jack grinned, flashing his gold teeth. "Aye, I'll do that." 


	7. Chapter 7

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Gibbs scanned the horizon anxiously. "Do we have any idea where the Banshee would go?"  
  
Annamaria swung the helm to one side. "Not really. I've got another idea, though."  
  
Gibbs asked, "What is that?"  
  
Annamaria looked at him. "Will and Elizabeth Turner set sail on the Wave Dancer this morning toward Antigua. Captain LeSerre was a guest at their wedding. Maybe he told Will where he was heading."  
  
"Do you mean that we should take the Wave Dancer?"  
  
"Of course not!" retorted Annamaria indignantly. "Just stop her long enough to ask the Turners if they know anything that will help us."  
  
--  
  
Will and Elizabeth stood at the prow of the ship and looked out over the ocean. Elizabeth leaned back into her Will's arms and smiled up at him. Suddenly the lookout called out "Sails ho!" The Turners looked around. A ship was coming up behind them.  
  
"Funny," said Will. "That looks a lot like the Black Pearl. Most ships don't have black sails."  
  
"Why would it be the Pearl after Jack told you we'd have an uninterrupted voyage?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
The ship came closer. "I think it is the Pearl," said Will, incredulously. As they watched, the ship following them ran up a white flag. "Something's wrong," said Will, starting for the helm. "Captain, heave to!"  
  
Captain Darley stood at the helm, screaming out orders to ready the guns. "Heave to? Are you mad! Why should I stop and invite the pirates to come aboard as they choose?"  
  
"Captain!" shouted Elizabeth, "They've run up a white flag! Something's wrong. We must stop!"  
  
"Captain Sparrow is an honorable man. He would never run up a false flag," insisted Will. "Give the order to heave to!"  
  
"He's a damn pirate!" shouted the Captain.  
  
"Captain, think." said Will, as calmly as he was able. "You cannot outrun the Black Pearl. You don't have the firepower to stand and fight. I give you my word, Captain. No harm will come to you if you do stop."  
  
"Don't tell me my business, you young whelp!" Darley snarled.  
  
Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances. The Pearl had come up a hundred feet to the port side of the Wave Dancer. A loud boom was heard, and a cannon ball sang through the air in front of the Wave Dancer. "Heave to, dammit!" hissed Will. "Before she does fire upon you!" The Captain showed no signs of relenting. A second shot, closer than the last one, whizzed before the bow. "Bloody hell!" snapped Will. He pulled a pistol from his belt and leveled it at the Captain. "Give the order to heave to!" The Captain hesitated, looking shocked. "Do it!"  
  
"Heave to, take in sail." shouted Darley, with a furious look at Will.  
  
"Aye, sir!" shouted the crew as they ran to obey.  
  
Will glanced at Elizabeth and he cautiously lowered the pistol. "Was that mutiny?" he asked uneasily.  
  
Elizabeth shot a look at the fuming Captain. "It's only mutiny if you keep the ship afterward. I think."  
  
A small boat bearing a white flag rowed over to the Wave Dancer. Will and Elizabeth leaned over the rail as Annamaria climbed aboard, followed by two other crewmembers from the Pearl. Annamaria shot them a glance, the turned to the Captain. "Captain, I am the second mate of the Black Pearl. We mean you no harm today. I have an urgent message for Mr. and Mrs. Turner."  
  
Will and Elizabeth drew Annamaria away from the watching people. "What is it?" hissed Elizabeth.  
  
"Jack's been kidnapped by Captain LeSerre and taken to the Banshee," said Annamaria. "He ambushed us right after the wedding. Do you know where he was headed?"  
  
"Kidnapped?" breathed Will. "What for?"  
  
"Cuba!" interjected Elizabeth. "He told my father he was headed toward Cuba in hopes of catching a Spanish ship."  
  
"Cuba!" said Annamaria. "Thank you!" She started back toward the ladder down to the boat.  
  
"Annamaria! Take me with you," said Will. "I can help you save him."  
  
"Will, what will the crew of the Wave Dancer think if you come with me?" replied Annamaria. "They'll think you were in league with me all the time. You'll end up undergoing charges of piracy."  
  
"Not if you take me captive," said Will. "Point your pistol at me and tell everyone you're taking me hostage."  
  
"Taking US hostage," said Elizabeth, reaching for Will's hand.  
  
"You are NOT coming!" stated Will.  
  
"Oh, yes I am!" retorted Elizabeth.  
  
Annamaria looked from one to the other, glanced at the watching crew of the Wave Dancer, made up her mind and drew her pistol. You're both coming," she stated. She gave Elizabeth a small shove toward the rail where her two crewmembers were waiting. "Step lively, you're coming with us!" she said loudly. Will raised his hands and moved to the rope ladder. "The Turners will be spending a short while aboard the Black Pearl," she announced. "When we've returned to our ship, the Wave Dancer will be free to go on its way." Annamaria was the last to climb down the ladder. She waved the pistol around, nodded to Captain Darley, and departed.  
  
As the rowers started out Annamaria spoke again. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your honeymoon."  
  
"It's all right," said Will. "I pulled a pistol on the Captain to get him to heave to. He'd have probably locked me in the brig if I'd stayed aboard. That would have ruined our honeymoon even more surely."  
  
--  
  
Captain Darley watched the small boat row back to the Pearl. "What shall we do, Captain?" asked the first mate.  
  
Darley looked at him. "Governor Swann's daughter has been kidnapped by pirates," he replied. "We must return to Port Royal immediately. 


	8. Chapter 8

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Late in the afternoon, Jack and Gwen came to a small hollow in a rock formation near the shoreline. "This looks like a good place to stop for the night," said Jack, setting down the sack of biscuits and the wineskin he carried. Gwen dropped her own burdens and sank down, taking off her shoes and massaging her feet. "Should be safe enough to build a fire if we keep it small and up against the rocks. I'm going to take a look around the area. I won't be long."  
  
Gwen looked around the rocky beach area, picking up pieces of driftwood for the fire. Rounding the rock outcrop, she saw a small tidal pool. A fairly decent sized fish had been trapped in the pool by the low tide. Gwen gazed at the fish for a moment, then saw a piece of driftwood that had a V shaped branch. Quickly she walked back to the camp, dumped the biscuits from one sack to the other, and fitted the empty sack over the V shape on the driftwood.  
  
Jack moved quietly through the trees until he came to a road. Looking up and down it carefully, he walked along it for a while. About a mile or so on, he came to a crossroad and read the signpost.  
  
When Jack returned to the camp, he found a small, cheerful fire, with fish filets sizzling on a flat rock in the middle of it. The improvised fish net leaned against the rock wall. Gwen looked up. "Oh, you're back! I found something better to eat than those wretched biscuits. Sit down and I'll get it for you." She eased a piece of fish onto another flat rock and handed him a small twig with a forked end.  
  
Jack took a bite of the fish. "This is good! You're a remarkable woman, Gwen. I leave here for an hour and when I come back you've not only found dinner, but you're cooking it too."  
  
Gwen blushed at the compliment, and helped herself to a piece of fish. She sat down on the sand near Jack and took a bite. "Did you find anything of interest while you looked around? You were gone longer than I expected."  
  
Jack nodded, chewed and swallowed. "It seems I was correct. We're on Cuba, the southern side of the island toward the east. Another day's walk should put us near the town of Santa Theresa, which is at the eastern tip of the island."  
  
"What should we do when we get there?"  
  
"Steal a boat," Jack replied, "and try to sail it to Tortuga. The next large island east of here is Hispaniola. Tortuga is a small island just northwest of Hispaniola." He looked at Gwen. "Tortuga is the pirate's have. I'll be able to find a place for us to stay until the Pearl comes in next."  
  
Gwen looked at him carefully. "What happens to me?"  
  
"That depends on you, luv. Where's your home?"  
  
Gwen shifted restlessly and looked into the fire. "I don't really have one anymore. My mother and I lived on Barbados. She was a midwife. We had lodgings in town, where we lived when Papa was at sea. When I turned 20 I took a position as a companion housekeeper to the widow of one of the wealthier merchants in the town. We lived like that for a few years until my mother took ill. I returned home to care for her, until she passed away about three months ago. I wasn't able to get my job back, and there was very little money left after my mother died, so I was forced to give up the lodgings. My father was on a longer voyage and hadn't even heard that she'd been ill. I'd stayed with friends until his ship came in, and I persuaded him to take me along on this voyage. We'd been talking about making a fresh start, in Jamaica or maybe St. Kitts. Everything my father and I owned was on the Jamaica Star. Mother's relatives live in Virginia. I suppose I could go there, but I hardly have the money for passage."  
  
Jack frowned. "Would you want to go to Virginia?"  
  
Gwen made a face. "I don't know. We lost touch a few years ago. I wrote to let them know of Mother's death, but they didn't reply." She looked at Jack. "You're a pirate, Captain Sparrow, and I appear to be utterly in your power. I can't really be held for ransom - there isn't anyone to pay one. What do you intend to do with me?"  
  
"Take you to Tortuga with me to begin with," he replied. "After that, I don't know. I don't sell captives into slavery on the sugar plantations, if that's what you're afraid of. I won't leave you to starve, luv."  
  
"And what do you want in return?" asked Gwen bitterly, looking away.  
  
Jack was silent for a long moment. "Are you waiting for me to say 'Only the chance to serve you, my lady' like some gallant knight in a story book? I'm a pirate, not a valiant warrior, darling, and I appear to have mislaid my magic sword."  
  
Gwen looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Jack. That was unkind of me." After another moment of silence, she spoke again. "For all your talk of being a lawless pirate, you're a decent man, Jack Sparrow."  
  
Jack studied her for a moment. "You'd best get some sleep, Gwen. We'll have another long walk tomorrow. Your virtue is safe from me for the moment, anyway. Get to sleep before I change me mind." 


	9. Chapter 9

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"What are we going to do when we find the Banshee?" asked Elizabeth as she stood on the deck of the Black Pearl with Will, Annamaria and Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"The Pearl is faster than the Banshee," said Gibbs. "We'll catch them easily enough. The question is, what do we do when we catch them."  
  
"The Banshee has more guns that we do," said Annamaria. "While we might win a battle, it's not a sure thing."  
  
"How is the crew at hand to hand fighting?" asked Will.  
  
"Not as good as they should be," said Annamaria. "We've a few more members than we did last year, but we've been relying heavily on our guns, our speed and Jack's wits to carry us through. That's one of the reasons why we must get him back."  
  
"If we could get aboard the Banshee somehow, we could probably find him and free him. The trouble is, I can't think of how to get aboard while we're at sea. And following her around the Caribbean until she makes port would look a bit suspicious." mused Will.  
  
"No, the Pearl is too recognizable," said Gibbs. "And what reason could the Black Pearl possibly have for waylaying the Banshee?"  
  
"How about ransom?" asked Elizabeth. "You could run up a truce flag, then offer to ransom Jack from Captain LeSerre."  
  
"No!" said Annamaria with finality. "Jack would rather die than be ransomed."  
  
"I didn't mean REALLY ransom him," said Elizabeth. "While you are negotiating terms with LeSerre, we can be searching the ship for Jack."  
  
"I have a better idea," said Will. "Offer to trade me for Jack."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Elizabeth.  
  
"Offer to trade me for Jack," repeated Will. "LeSerre is an English privateer, right? He'd be able to ask a large reward from the Governor for the return of his son-in-law."  
  
"Is the Governor that fond of you, lad?" asked Gibbs.  
  
Will looked a little rueful. "Well, actually no."  
  
"Trade both of us," said Elizabeth. "No, Will, it's the only way! We were both 'captured' from the Wave Dancer, right? If LeSerre arrives in Port Royal with Will but without me, the Royal Navy will be out gunning for the Pearl. Besides, Father is FAR more likely to want to ransom me than you, Will. And if LeSerre has half the brain he appears to have, he'll know that."  
  
"I don't trust him," hissed Will through his teeth. "I don't want you on his ship."  
  
Annamaria interjected at this point. "Will, she's right. How about this? I'll go aboard with the two of you, Pete and Cotton. During negotiations, Pete and Cotton will search the ship for Jack. When they've found and freed him, they'll give a signal. At the signal, I'll break off negotiations and hustle the two of you back to the Pearl. Gibbs will be waiting here to weigh anchor and sail the moment we all get back aboard."  
  
"Only if Elizabeth stays on the Pearl," said Will flatly. "That can be the reason for the breakdown in negotiations. He may insist on seeing her to be sure you really have her. Or, you can say you need to return to the Pearl to fetch her. I can jump overboard and swim."  
  
"What if he puts you under guard?" asked Annamaria.  
  
"Why would he do that?" asked Will. "After all, he'll be rescuing me from the pirates. Why would he think I'd want to escape from the Banshee?"  
  
--  
  
Carefully Jack slipped through the shadows of the small village, making his way toward the docks. Scanning the docks, he saw exactly what he was looking for - a small, single masted boat. Looking up and down the deserted street, Jack moved swiftly onto the dock, untied the ropes and stepped aboard. At his signal, Gwen hurried out from behind a wall and crossed the dock to the boat. Taking her hand, Jack helped her aboard. Using one of the oars, Jack pushed the boat away from the dock and quickly ran up the sail. "Is there something I can do to help? whispered Gwen.  
  
"Just stay out of my way, luv," answered Jack absently. The wind filled the sail and the boat began to move with gathering speed. "Let me know if anyone on shore seems to notice us." 


	10. Chapter 10

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Sails up ahead!" called the watchman. "It's the Banshee!"  
  
"Pull up alongside and fire a shot across her bow!" shouted Gibbs. Run up the white flag!" A few moments later, the Banshee hove to and dropped sail.  
  
"Here we go," muttered Will as he checked his pistol.  
  
"You'd better give that to me," said Gibbs. They won't believe you're a prisoner if you've got a pistol."  
  
Will considered that for a moment, and then handed it over. "I'm not giving up my sword. If things go wrong I need to have a weapon."  
  
"Will," said Gibbs, "we don't want to blow the whole thing."  
  
"I'll tell him I gave my word not to resist you," said Will. He turned to Elizabeth. "Will he believe that?"  
  
"It's not the sort of thing one discusses over tea," said Elizabeth, "but he very well may. Especially since I'll still be 'hostage' on the Pearl."  
  
Annamaria objected, "Would he really believe I'd be stupid enough to allow Will to keep his sword?"  
  
"Probably," replied Elizabeth. "He doesn't have a very high opinion of you. Or you either." she said to Will.  
  
"I could have told you that," muttered Will as he started to climb into the longboat.  
  
"Be careful!" called Elizabeth as the longboat rowed out.  
  
Several minutes later the longboat came up to the Banshee and a rope ladder was thrown down. Annamaria and Will climbed up, leaving Cotton and Pete below in the boat. Pete tied the boat to a ring on the side of the Banshee, then he and Cotton slipped into one of the cannon openings to begin their search. Captain LeSerre met Will and Annamaria on deck. "Welcome aboard the Banshee," he said amicably. "Annamaria, my dear, it is good to see you. Mr. Turner, you're in strange company."  
  
Annamaria said smoothly, "Mr. Turner is a prisoner of the Black Pearl at the moment, Captain LeSerre. As is his wife. I'm here to negotiate the exchange of the Turners for the release of Captain Sparrow."  
  
Captain LeSerre answered with well-feigned surprise. "Captain Sparrow? What makes you think I'm holding him?"  
  
"I was hiding in the woods when your man captured him." answered Annamaria. "I heard him say he was taking Captain Sparrow to the Banshee."  
  
"Evidently you were mistaken," said LeSerre. "And even if I was holding Sparrow, what makes you think I'd be willing to exchange him for Will and Elizabeth Turner?"  
  
"You're an English privateer," said Annamaria. "No doubt the Governor of Jamaica would be pleased to give you a handsome reward for the return of his daughter and son-in-law."  
  
"Perhaps he would at that," replied LeSerre. "You haven't the look of a prisoner, Mr. Turner. I've never heard of an armed captive."  
  
"I've given my word not to resist my captors," said Will. "And my wife is hostage to my good behavior."  
  
"Are you really that concerned that the beautiful Elizabeth would be harmed?" asked LeSerre silkily. "Since Captain Sparrow and Miss Simone were at your wedding, I find it hard to believe they'd lift their hands against their dear friends."  
  
"I'm a pirate," Annamaria retorted. "I'm out for myself. I'd prefer not to harm the Turners, of course. But I will do what is necessary."  
  
"Then why do you want Sparrow back?" queried LeSerre. "Keep the Pearl for yourself. I can't imagine a sharp young woman such as yourself would let that oaf Gibbs stand in your way. You'd be Captain Simone of the Black Pearl."  
  
"My motivations are my own concern," snapped Annamaria. "Where is Jack Sparrow?"  
  
--  
  
Cotton and Pete eased through the hold searching for the brig. They found it, but it was empty. Exchanging concerned looks, they continued to search. A sailor came down the stairs and the two men hid behind some barrels. Cotton stepped out behind the sailor and held a knife to his throat. "Where's Captain Sparrow?" hissed Pete.  
  
"He's not here," answered the frightened sailor. "Captain LeSerre marooned him a few days after we captured him."  
  
"Where?" hissed Pete.  
  
"Cuba!" gasped the sailor. "The south coast, about three quarters down toward the eastern edge."  
  
Pete looked at Cotton, who motioned toward the brig. "Good idea, mate. Knock him senseless and stuff him in there."  
  
--  
  
The blue parrot fluttered up on deck, perching on the rail. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" intoned the parrot.  
  
Will and Annamaria exchanged a quick glance. Something was very wrong. "Enough!" snapped Annamaria. "If you won't give Captain Sparrow up, then I'm done talking to you. Turner, get down to the longboat!"  
  
Will started to move toward the rail, but LeSerre drew his sword. "Oh, no, my friends. You two aren't going anywhere."  
  
With a startled look, Will drew his sword. "You will allow me to return to my wife aboard the Black Pearl."  
  
"No," smiled LeSerre, "I won't."  
  
Annamaria drew her own sword and pointed it at LeSerre. "Let us go or I'll send you to hell."  
  
LeSerre grinned wickedly. "Look around you, my dear. You're surrounded." Annamaria glanced around. A dozen sailors were there, all armed with swords and pistols. "You are my prisoner, my dear." He turned to his men. "Take them, gents."  
  
Will and Annamaria leapt into action, but were outnumbered. Will was fighting several of the crewmembers when he heard LeSerre calling. "Oh Turner!" Looking over, he saw that LeSerre had Annamaria disarmed and backed up against a bulkhead, with his sword point at her throat. "Drop your sword, Turner." Will swallowed hard and dropped it. Immediately two burly sailors seized him. LeSerre lowered his sword and Annamaria was seized as well. "You always were a chivalric idiot, Turner," he laughed. "Ready the guns!" he shouted to his crew. "Now we'll take care of your ship." 


	11. Chapter 11

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Cotton and Pete exchanged horrified glances. Quickly Pete slashed the line holding them to the Banshee and they began to row with all their might. Gibbs, who had been watching the deck of the Banshee through his telescope, gasped when the swords came out. When he saw LeSerre disarm Annamaria he dropped the telescope. "Weigh anchor!" he shouted. "Ready the guns, be ready to raise the sails!"  
  
Elizabeth hurried up. "What's happened!"?  
  
"Something's gone wrong," he said thrusting the telescope at Elizabeth.  
  
She grabbed it and looked through. It showed her Will, held by two sailors, being hustled from sight. "You can't mean to leave them!" she said incredulously.  
  
"We're sitting ducks here, missy," said Gibbs. "He'll blast us into splinters unless we get moving." He shouted to the crew. "Raise the sails as soon as the boat returns!"  
  
Pete and Cotton climbed aboard looking breathless. "What happened!" demanded Elizabeth.  
  
Pete answered her. "Jack isn't there. They marooned him on the coast of Cuba a few days after they captured him."  
  
"Cuba?" gasped Gibbs. "He could fall into the hands of the Spanish?"  
  
"What about Will?" insisted Elizabeth.  
  
"We'll follow them," said Gibbs. "We'll chase his ship until she docks somewhere, and then we'll board her and rescue Will and Annamaria. Don't worry about Will, Miss Elizabeth," he said. "They won't hurt him, he's worth a good ransom. Worry about Annamaria."  
  
"What will happen to her?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Aside from the obvious? He may sell her. She's a runaway slave. Her former owner's had a reward out for her for years."  
  
"Oh my God." breathed Elizabeth.  
  
--  
  
Annamaria and Will were in two cells across from each other. LeSerre came down the stairs and faced them. "Well, your valiant friends on the Black Pearl have turned and run," he said. "I imagine they didn't value you as much as you might have thought." He grinned unpleasantly at Will. "Perhaps your lovely bride prefers real pirates to blacksmith impersonators."  
  
"You're very free with your insults when I'm not able to answer you," said Will in a low voice. "Say that to me again when I have my sword if you're a man of courage."  
  
LeSerre merely laughed. "Yes, a chivalric idiot." He turned to Annamaria. "And what shall I do with you?" He reached though the bars of the cell and grasped her shirt collar. She jerked away, and the shirt ripped, exposing a small brand on her shoulder. "Not a pirate brand, my dear, but the brand of a runaway slave. I imagine there's a reward out for you. And if not, I'm sure I can find a brothel somewhere who would pay top dollar for a lovely, notorious piece such as you." He laughed again. "Yes, a lovely piece." He trailed a finger down the side of her throat. She slapped his hand away and he slapped her face. Will let out an inarticulate growl as Annamaria's head snapped back from the blow. LeSerre turned to him. "Oh, am I poaching on your preserve, Mr. Turner? And here I thought you were happily married. And on your honeymoon too!"  
  
"I object to you mistreating a decent woman," Will snarled. "Call it my idiot chivalric streak if you wish. It isn't something you know anything about."  
  
LeSerre laughed and turned toward the stairs. "You are too amusing, Turner. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."  
  
"LeSerre!" Will snapped. "Where is Jack Sparrow?"  
  
LeSerre turned and looked at Will. "I marooned him, of course." Turning again, he went up the stairs.  
  
Will paced around his cell fuming. "I am going to kill him. Between his foul comments about Elizabeth and his treatment of you." he trailed off, looking at Annamaria. She was leaning back against the wall with her face in her hands. "Are you all right?" She said nothing. "Annamaria, talk to me!"  
  
Annamaria raised her head and looked at him. "Calm down, Will."  
  
"Calm down!" he hissed and started pacing again. "Jack's not even here. The Pearl is gone. We're stuck in these cells, and that bastard comes down here to laugh in our faces and put his hands all over you, and you tell me to calm down?"  
  
"It's nothing I'm not used to," said Annamaria bitterly. "A female slave unfortunate enough to have been born pretty gets used to being handled whether she wishes it or not."  
  
Will stopped pacing and studied her. "You ran away?"  
  
"Aye," she answered. "Twice. The first time I was only 13 and I didn't get very far. That's when they branded me. After that things got worse. I finally got away for got good when I was 17. I stowed away on a ship and ended up in Florida. Lots of the blacks there are free. No one questioned me. I signed onto a merchant ship as a cook's assistant. That was okay. I learned everything I could about sailing. I loved it. Little by little I did more and more before the mast rather than below decks. The merchant ship was taken by pirates one day, though, and I was taken captive."  
  
"What happened then?" asked Will.  
  
Annamaria shrugged. "The Captain liked me. He kept me with him. I stayed aboard for two years. He was a decent man, and he taught me a lot. When we finally parted ways, I was able to sign on another pirate ship. It's not a bad life. I'm free - freer than I was even on that merchant ship. I answer to my Captain and myself and that's it. And Jack, well, he's allowed me to be who I am."  
  
"Are you and Jack.well, you know.?"  
  
"Lovers?" she asked. "No. We're wrong for each other. We're better off as just good friends. I have very few good friends."  
  
Will smiled at her. "You have more than you know. You're a remarkable woman, Annamaria." 


	12. Chapter 12

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"How long will it take to get to Tortuga?" asked Gwen.  
  
"Hard to say - this tub doesn't go very fast." answered Jack, glancing apprehensively over his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"There's a ship behind us. I can't tell at this distance who it is," replied Jack. "Hopefully it's just a merchant ship minding its own business." As the ship drew nearer, Jack recognized it. "Bloody hell, it's the Dauntless."  
  
"The Dauntless? Isn't that one of the Royal Fleet?" asked Gwen.  
  
"Aye. The very crown jewel of the Caribbean fleet," replied Jack. "With any luck they'll pass us by. While they'd probably be willing to help you out, I'd rather not serve myself up on a platter to the hangman."  
  
--  
  
"Commodore!" called the watchman. "There's a small fishing boat ahead on the starboard, sir. There are two people aboard, and one appears to be Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Sparrow? In a small fishing boat?" said Commodore Norrington incredulously. He looked through his telescope. "It appears you're right. Please pick them up and invite Captain Sparrow and his companion to meet with me in my cabin."  
  
--  
  
The Dauntless drew level with the fishing boat. "Ahoy there, Captain Sparrow!" shouted Lt. Markson. "Drop sail and tie up to the Dauntless. Commodore Norrington requests the pleasure of your company."  
  
Jack scanned the rail, noting the soldiers with their rifles ready. "Blast it," he snarled as he dropped the sail and got out the oars. "Requests the pleasure of your company. He'd probably shoot us if we declined."  
  
"Is the Commodore so dreadful?" asked Gwen apprehensively.  
  
"No, not at all," said Jack as he started to row. "He's really a decent fellow - one of most scrupulously honest men I've ever met. Which is, of course, a problem for a man like me."  
  
The reached the side of the Dauntless and tied up to a ring alongside. A rope ladder fell from the rail. Jack assisted Gwen up the ladder and followed her up. "Captain Sparrow, Ma'am, welcome aboard," said the young lieutenant. "The Commodore is waiting for you in his cabin. Shall I show you the way?"  
  
"By all means, mate," said Jack, glancing sardonically at the soldiers on deck with their rifles ready.  
  
They were escorted to the Commodore's cabin and ushered inside. "Ah, Captain Sparrow," said Commodore Norrington politely. "Do sit down. I remember that rum is your favorite, but I regret that I merely have brandy or sherry. Which do you prefer?"  
  
"Brandy, thank you, Commodore," said Jack. He seated Gwen and took his own seat.  
  
"Sherry for you, ma'am?" asked Norrington.  
  
"Thank you, sir," replied Gwen a little mystified.  
  
Norrington poured himself some brandy and sat behind his desk. "One wonders, Sparrow, what you are doing in a fishing boat off the coast of Cuba rather than at the helm of the Black Pearl."  
  
Jack sipped his brandy. "Excellent," he approved. "One might wonder indeed." He turned to Gwen. "Miss Tracy, please allow me to introduce you to Commodore Norrington of Fort Charles in Port Royal. Commodore, Miss Gwendolyn Tracy."  
  
"Your servant, Miss Tracy," said Norrington, bowing slightly. "Are you any relation to Captain Reginald Tracy of the Jamaica Star?"  
  
"His daughter, sir," replied Gwen.  
  
"Captain Tracy is listed as missing," said Norrington. "He is overdue in Jamaica."  
  
"He is dead, sir," said Gwen, looking down. "And the ship has been destroyed."  
  
"My condolences, Miss Tracy," said Norrington. He glanced over at Jack.  
  
"Not by me, Commodore," said Jack. "By our mutual friend the unknown pirate."  
  
"Is that so?" asked Norrington. "And what can you tell me about the kidnapping of Will and Elizabeth Turner from the Wave Dancer?"  
  
Jack sat up in astonishment, spilling his brandy. "What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
Norrington raised his eyebrows. "So you weren't there? The Wave Dancer was waylaid by the Black Pearl, Captain Sparrow. Apparently when Captain Darley refused to heave to, Will Turner pulled a pistol on him."  
  
"Did he now?" asked Jack, settling back in his chair. "I've been a bad influence on the lad."  
  
"Indeed," said Norrington coldly. "The Dancer was boarded by your second mate, Miss Simone and two other crewmembers. She said she had a message for the Turners, and they went aside for a few minutes. Then she apparently pulled out a pistol and forced the Turners to return to the Pearl with her. She told Captain Darley that he was free to go his way when they were back on the Pearl. He immediately turned around and headed back to Port Royal."  
  
Jack looked at Norrington with narrowed eyes. "Did Annamaria disarm Will before taking him prisoner?"  
  
Norrington smiled slightly. "An excellent question, Sparrow. No, she did not. Captain Darley thought it odd that Turner was allowed to keep both his sword and pistol."  
  
Jack sipped his brandy again. "Then they weren't kidnapped. Annamaria knows perfectly well that Will Turner is one of the best swordsmen in the Caribbean. If she really intended to take him prisoner she'd never have allowed him to keep his sword. No, the kidnapping bit was a ruse to try and keep Darley from thinking Will was in league with me. Not that I was there."  
  
Norrington nodded. "My thoughts exactly. So where were you?"  
  
It's rather a long story, Commodore," said Jack. 


	13. Chapter 13

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Two ships rode at anchor in a small cove. One was flying English colors. The other, Spanish. "You have proven to be of little use to me, LeSerre," growled a tall dark man. "I ask you for information on the pirate and fleet movements, so I can protect my plate ships when next they sail. And you spend your time sinking English ships for no apparent reason what so ever."  
  
"Captain DaSilva," said LeSerre genially. "I've been of more benefit to you that you realize. The Royal Fleet is scurrying around trying to find out who this dreadful new pirate is, the Brethren of the Coast are scurrying around trying to keep clear of the Fleet, and no one is thinking about you and your plate ships. I've also neutralized the Black Pearl by kidnapping Captain Jack Sparrow, and dropping him off on the southern coast of Cuba. I daresay your people there have already captured him. I also have his second mate, Annamaria Simmone prisoner on my ship, as well as the Governor of Jamaica's son-in-law."  
  
"As of two days ago, Sparrow has not been found," snapped DaSilva. "And the Dauntless is cruising these water as I speak. I want her gone."  
  
"The Dauntless?" asked LeSerre. "Doesn't she usually stay further south?"  
  
"Usually," answered DaSilva. "I don't know what she is doing in this area, but I intend to sink her. And for that, I need your help."  
  
"I can't attack the Dauntless," protested LeSerre. "I'd lose the letters of marque that allow me to bring you the information you need."  
  
"That," said DaSilva menacingly, "is why there must be no survivors. Bring one of your captives to me. I've always wanted to meet the notorious Miss Simone."  
  
--  
  
Elizabeth and Gibbs crouched in the longboat under cover of some overhanging branches. Gibbs looked through the telescope at the two ships anchored in the cove. "We'll have to wait until they split up," said Gibbs. "We can't take on both of them."  
  
"Isn't that the Spanish flag?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Aye," replied Gibbs. "LeSerre appears to be in league with the Dons, rot him. No doubt that's why he felt safe marooning Jack in Cuba."  
  
"What should we do about Jack?"  
  
"If I know Jack Sparrow, he won't sit around waiting for the Dons to find him," answered Gibbs. "He'll try and steal a boat and make for Tortuga. We'll have better luck looking for his there than searching beaches in Cuba."  
  
"But first we must rescue Will and Annamaria," said Elizabeth firmly.  
  
"Aye," said Gibbs. "If Jack finds out we handed them to LeSerre he'll drop ME on the coast of Cuba."  
  
--  
  
Norrington leaned back in his chair and eyed Jack speculatively. ""So you're telling me that Captain LeSerre of the Banshee is the pirate that's been sinking English ships and attacking English settlements?"  
  
"Aye," said Jack.  
  
"Why are you telling me this? I thought your code forbid it?"  
  
"Well, at the moment, I'm not in a position to do much about it," replied Jack. "I'll help you catch him, however."  
  
Norrington raised his eyebrows. "In return for.?"  
  
"In return for you not trying to hang me again," replied Jack. "You've condemned me to death twice now - it's getting tiresome."  
  
"Tiresome indeed." agreed Norrington. "And you continually escaping is getting irritating as well. All right, Sparrow, I'll accept your aid in catching LeSerre. And in return you can do something for me."  
  
"And that would be?" inquired Jack.  
  
"Apply for letters of marque," said Norrington, "and stop attacking English ships."  
  
"Letters of marque!" exclaimed Jack, jumping to his feet and starting to pace around the cabin "You want to turn me into a damned privateer?"  
  
"As a privateer sailing under English letters I won't have to worry about you any further," snapped Norrington. "Closer association with you has taught me that there are pirates and there are pirates. I'd rather spend my time hunting down animals like LeSerre than men like you."  
  
"No, mate, I value my freedom too much to let anyone tell me what I can and can't do," Jack answered.  
  
"Your freedom, at the moment, is dependent upon you giving me your word," said Norrington coldly. "What are you losing? Not only do you not have to worry about me trying to hang you again, but also from what I understand, you haven't attacked at English ship in at least six months. And when you have in the past, you've done it with minimal casualties."  
  
"The French and Spanish ships are more lucrative," Jack admitted.  
  
"Then where does your reluctance come from?"  
  
"It's the principle of the thing," Jack muttered.  
  
"Give me your word, Captain," insisted Norrington  
  
"You'd trust my word, Commodore?"  
  
"In this I would. I know full well you've been known to break your word when it suits you, but I don't believe you'd do it in this case. You're no LeSerre, Captain Sparrow. Give me your word, man, or I'll clap you in irons right now and ship you back to Port Royal in chains, with a constant armed guard from this moment until the moment the noose breaks your neck."  
  
Jack stared at him for a moment, then spun on his heel and stalked to the windows. He looked out at the sea, the sun glittering off the blue waves, the sky turning pink with the approaching sunset. Norrington meant it. He'd be within his rights to string Jack up from the yardarm immediately, in fact. He forced himself to consider the idea. Would it really be so different? Was refusing worth hanging for? Jack turned and looked at Gwen. She hadn't said a word since Norrington had made this absurd offer, merely sitting quietly in her chair watching him. He looked at Norrington again, regarding him calmly from behind his desk. Jack took a deep breath and walked toward the desk, slowly extending his hand. "My word, Commodore. I'll apply for letters if you'll speak for me with the Governor."  
  
"Agreed," said Norrington, taking Jack's hand.  
  
"The amnesty from hanging extends to my crew," said Jack flatly. "So long as they sail under me."  
  
"Of course," Norrington agreed. 


	14. Chapter 14

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Annamaria, hands bound, was ushered through the door into the Captain's cabin on the Dona Catalina. "Greetings," said Captain DaSilva. "Welcome to the Dona Catalina, the pride of the Spanish Royal Fleet. I cam Captain Diego DaSilva at your service." He made a mock bow.  
  
"Captain," said Annamaria with a slight nod, her eyes wary. "One wonders why I've been brought here."  
  
"A gesture of good faith from my good friend Dominic LeSerre," said DaSilva smoothly. "Well, my dear, I've heard much about you."  
  
"Have you?" asked Annamaria politely. "I've never heard of you."  
  
DaSilva smiled. He advanced on Annamaria slowly, she stepping back from him until her back was against the cabin wall. "You are curiously uninformed. Still, my dear, you're well known among the seamen of the Caribbean. Save for Jack Sparrow himself, there's no one the Spanish sailors would rather have fall into their hands. He, we would have to send to his maker. For you, however, I have another fate planned." He grasped her hands, forced them above her head against the wall, and kissed her. She struggled, but was unable to get away. He laughed softly. "Yes, my dear, I have another fate planned for you. In due time." He turned away and said to the guard, "Take her below."  
  
--  
  
Gwen leaned against the rail of the Dauntless and looked out over the ocean. The sun was setting and colors of the sky were brilliant pink and orange. Jack came up to stand beside her. "The sea is beautiful," she murmured. "Look at the way the last of the light glitters on the water. And the sky seems to go on forever."  
  
"Aye," agrees Jack. "It's the most beautiful thing there is. Just think - if you look to the north you can imagine the coast of America - Florida, the Carolinas, Boston and New York. Look to the East and you can imagine the ports of Europe or Africa or India. The world is wide open, luv. All you need to do is look hard enough."  
  
"Have you been to these places?"  
  
"Most of them. I spent a few years near the Barbary Coast in the Mediterranean after I lost the Pearl eleven years ago. I also spent some time off the African coast before coming back west. I missed the Caribbean. As wonderful as the rest of the world is, there's no where more beautiful than here."  
  
"Would you go traveling again?"  
  
"I might, someday."  
  
There was a long pause as both looked out over the ocean. "So what happens now?" asked Gwen.  
  
"First off, we need to find the Pearl," said Jack. "Then Norrington wants to take the Turners and you to Port Royal. He doesn't want to hunt down the Banshee with civilians aboard. Don't worry about going to Port Royal, the Turners will take you under their wing if I ask them to."  
  
"They're such good friends of yours that they'd look out for a stranger on your request?" asked Gwen.  
  
"We've saved each others lives so often I've lost track of how many," said Jack simply. "I'd do anything they asked of me, and they'd do the same."  
  
"And what of this Annamaria I've heard spoken of?"  
  
"Annamaria is the second mate of the Black Pearl," replied Jack. "She's a rather remarkable woman, a very skilled sailor and a good fighter. She's an escaped slave from a cotton plantation in South Carolina, so her feelings about freedom are as strong as mine."  
  
Gwen turned and looked at him. "And beautiful?"  
  
"Very," agreed Jack. "But before you mention it, she and I are not, and have never been, involved intimately."  
  
Gwen looked unconvinced. "Why not? A beautiful woman who shares your interests and sails on your ship? I would have thought you were made for each other."  
  
"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Jack agreed. "And I can't say it's never crossed me mind. But Annamaria and I are too much alike. We tend to quarrel incessantly when we're together. It doesn't help that I'm the Captain and she's second mate. She needs to be an equal with any man she's with. That can't happen between us - I need to be able to give orders and have them obeyed instantly. The lives of the crew can depend on it. She's a very special woman and a good friend. That's it."  
  
"That's a very perceptive," said Gwen. "You've thought about it a lot, haven't you?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "I'm a pirate, luv. Figuring out how people think and what is important to them is a big help to me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Think about it," Jack explained. "There are several ways to be a successful pirate. One is the way me old mate Barbossa did it. He did it with brute force - killed everyone in his path. If you're strong enough it's very effective. Me, I prefer not to kill people if I can avoid it. So I have to think what will make people surrender without having to kill them. It's not so hard to do, once you get in the way of it." He grinned suddenly. "Here I am, telling you all me secrets. Don't tell on me, darling, or I'll never live it down."  
  
Gwen laughed. "Your secrets are safe with me." Her smiled faded and she asked "What of Elizabeth Turner? You've never been involved with her either?"  
  
"No," replied Jack. "Though I do admit that when we were marooned together last year I'd planned differently. But she had other ideas."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, she encouraged me to drink too much that first night, and we were picked up by the Dauntless the next morning."  
  
"And what would have happened if you hadn't been rescued so quickly?"  
  
"Likely nothing. Elizabeth is a resourceful girl, she'd have thought of something else." He lifted Gwen's chin with a finger to look into her face. "A determined 'no' would have done it. I'm not a rapist, whatever else I am. As you have cause to know."  
  
"I do know," she said softly.  
  
Jack moved his hand along her cheek under her hair and pulled her to him. Leaning in, he kissed her softly on the lips. Pulling away slightly he whispered, "Will you be saying 'no' to me, my love?"  
  
Gwen looked flustered and pulled back. "I don't know what to say, Jack. Why do you want me, just because I'm conveniently here?"  
  
"I want you because you're beautiful. I want you because you're good company, because I dragged you on a long trek halfway across Cuba and you never complained. Because you're so easy to talk to that I've told you more about myself than I've told people I've known for years. I want you because you find the sea as beautiful as I do. You're a remarkable woman, Gwen, and I've a fondness for remarkable women." He took her hand and kissed her palm. "Don't say no to me."  
  
"And the future?"  
  
"Every time a sailor sets foot on deck he may be killed by a storm, sickness or battle against another ship. There's no point in dwelling on tomorrow. Let the future take care of itself, luv. Think about today."  
  
"I have to think about the future, Jack," Gwen answered. As much as I'd like to share a moment with you, I'm not interested in being merely a notch on your sword belt. I deserve a man who cares enough for me to offer me more than a brief romance. Unless you can offer me a future, Jack, I'll be saying 'no' to you." Laying her hand briefly on his face, she turned and went below. 


	15. Chapter 15

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Two sailors brought Will a bowl full of stew, one holding a pistol on him while the other unlocked the cell and set down the bowl. "Where's Annamaria?" asked Will.  
  
"She was taken over to the Dona Catalina," said the sailor indifferently.  
  
"The Dona Catalina?" exclaimed Will. "Isn't that a Spanish ship?"  
  
"Aye," replied the sailor. "Captain LeSerre and Captain DaSilva have some sort of arrangement."  
  
"What kind of arrangement?" asked Will intently.  
  
"Oh, the Captain gives DaSilva information about fleet movements and pirate activity," answered the sailor, "and in return we get a share of Spanish gold."  
  
"But he's an English privateer, he sails under English letters of marque, how can he be in league with the Spanish?"  
  
"Aye, makes it all very tidy, dunnit?" The sailor grinned as he and his companion left.  
  
Will went forward and picked up the bowl. He picked up the spoon and looked at it intently, banging it lightly against the bars of the cell.  
  
--  
  
Annamaria sat, bound to a chair with her hands behind her. Glancing down, she lifted her left foot as high as she could toward her hands, fingers reaching for the hilt of the small knife in her boot. Her fingers brushed the edge of it, but couldn't take hold. Taking a deep breath, she tried again.  
  
--  
  
DaSilva stood by the helm and raised his telescope to his eye. "Any sign of the Dauntless yet? he asked.  
  
"Not yet, sir," replied the sailor.  
  
"She should be in these waters somewhere," said Captain DaSilva, lowering the telescope.  
  
--  
  
Will banged the rock down on the spoon again, checking the tool he was making. He went to the door, inserted the altered spoon into the lock and felt around a bit. "Not quite yet," he murmured to himself. Going back to his makeshift anvil he picked up the rock again.  
  
--  
  
LeSerre's first mate came up to him. "Captain, shouldn't we be keeping closer to the Catalina?"  
  
"No, I'd rather be a bit of a distance away when she comes across the Dauntless," replied LeSerre. "No reason to jump right into the fight immediately, is there?" He grinned wickedly.  
  
--  
  
"Sails to port!" came the call from the watchman.  
  
Jack went to the helm and stood beside Norrington as he looked through his telescope. "Who is it?" he inquired.  
  
"Not sure exactly," replied Norrington. He handed the telescope to Jack. "What is your thought?"  
  
Jack took a long look. "She looks Spanish - one of the military galleons I'd say. Coming right for us, and the wind favors her. You won't be able to outrun her. By the time you've turned she'll be here."  
  
Norrington took another look. "I'm afraid you're right. Markson! Ready the guns!" He thrust the telescope back to Jack and strode down the deck, barking orders to ready the ship for battle.  
  
Gwen hurried up to Jack. "What's going on?"  
  
Jack took another look through the telescope. "Looks like we're going to have a bit of a turn up with the Spanish." He lowered the telescope. "The Dauntless looks to be stronger, luv. Though, that being the case, why is she headed right for us?" he mused. "You'd think she'd want to avoid a battle where she'd probably be badly mauled. I wonder.." he trailed off and took another long look. "Norrington!" he shouted suddenly. "She's not alone!"  
  
Norrington grabbed the telescope and looked through it. "Indeed she is not. And her companion is none other than your old friend the Banshee."  
  
Jack snatched the telescope back and looked through it. "Damn it to hell!" he spat.  
  
"Hard a port!" bellowed Norrington. "Full sails up!" More quietly he said, "Our only chance against both of them is to disable the Spaniard before the Banshee gets close enough to join the fight." He yanked the telescope out of Jack's hands and looked again saying as he did so, "Get your own damn telescope."  
  
"I've got one," said Jack. "Unfortunately, it's on the Pearl."  
  
--  
  
"Sails!" shouted the watchman. Elizabeth rushed to the rail and leaned out, hanging onto the rigging for balance.  
  
"It's the Dauntless!" she called back to Gibbs.  
  
"Are ye sure, lass?" Gibbs asked as he looked through his telescope.  
  
"I've seen that ship nearly every day of my life since arriving in Jamaica," said Elizabeth. "I'm sure."  
  
"Now what should we do?" moaned Gibbs. "If we run we'll lose the Banshee. If we stay we may have to fight all three of them."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him incredulously. "You can't leave the Dauntless to be attacked by two ships at once?"  
  
"Can't I?" asked Gibbs. "We're pirates, Miss Elizabeth. Norrington would as soon have our necks in a noose as look at us and you want us to rescue him?"  
  
Elizabeth looked out to sea again. "At least attack the Banshee," she insisted. "It's lagging behind the Spaniard. Keep it from entering the fight with the Dauntless. With the wind to our stern and them distracted we should be able to get close enough for the cannon to reach before they realize we're here."  
  
"You'd have us fire on the Banshee with your husband aboard?"  
  
Elizabeth swallowed hard. "There isn't much choice." She bit her lip. "He'll be fine."  
  
--  
  
Will inserted the altered spoon into the lock again and wiggled it around. "Yes, yes," he muttered. "Just a little bit..ah!" With a snap the lock clicked and he shoved the door open. Moving swiftly to the stairwell he looked up quickly, then cautiously went up.  
  
--  
  
The knife was finally in her fingertips. Carefully, Annamaria manipulated it in her hands until the blade was against the ropes around her wrists. Little by little, she began to saw at the rope. 


	16. Chapter 16

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 16  
  
**Author's Note** I'd like to apologize in advance for my lack of knowledge about naval combat. The battle is important to the plot and needed to be written, so I just plowed through it as best I could. If anyone who actually knows about combat at sea has any suggestions to make it more realistic, I'd be delighted to hear from you.  
  
----  
  
The distance between the Dauntless and the Dona Catalina closed swiftly. "Turn slightly to the starboard!" called Norrington. "Be ready to fire!" Several of the Dauntless's cannons spoke at once. One hit the Spanish ship jus above the water line, causing her to shudder. The Spanish cannons fired. A ball whistled through the rigging of the English ship, breaking off the top of one of her masts.  
  
"Commodore, look out!" screamed Gwen as the length of stout wood plummeted to the deck. Norrington looked up quickly, but wasn't able to move quite fast enough. A branch of the rigging caught him across the side of the head, knocking him to the deck. Gwen and Jack rushed to him, Jack shoving the rigging aside and Gwen checking the fallen man. "He's alive," gasped Gwen.  
  
Jack took a quick look at Norrington - he'd be out cold for a while. Another cannonball screamed overhead, ripping a hole in a sail. "Markson!" Jack barked, striding to the man's side as he stood gaping in horror at the downed Commodore. "How much combat experience do you have?"  
  
Markson turned a shaken face to Jack. "Very little, sir."  
  
Jack bit back an oath. "Do exactly as I tell you," he hissed. "I'm assuming command of this ship until the battle is over." He abandoned the Lieutenant and strode down the deck. "Turn to port! Ready the starboard guns!"  
  
----  
  
Annamaria shook off the ropes she'd cut off her hands and slipped her knife back into her boot. Looking around the cabin, she saw a set of pistols mounted on the wall. Swiftly she got them down and checked to make sure they were loaded.  
  
---  
  
LeSerre watched through his telescope as the Dauntless and the Catalina traded cannon fire. It was apparent that masters of naval combat commanded both ships. Though outgunned, the Catalina was holding her own, and the Dauntless was maneuvering much more easily than her size would have led one to believe. "I think we need to get into the fight, Cap'n," advised LeSerre's first mate. "If the Catalina wins without your help, there'll be hell to pay from DaSilva. And if she doesn't, the Dauntless will want to know why you sat and did nothing while an English ship was in trouble. Not to mention that any survivors from the Catalina will tell Norrington about you."  
  
"You're right. Ready the guns and steer for the starboard side of the Dauntless. We'll trap her between us and the Catalina," LeSerre ordered.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of cannon fire in a different direction, and the Banshee shuddered as several cannonballs thudded into her side. Whirling around, LeSerre and his mate looked for the source of the sound. "The Black Pearl!" gasped the mate. "Where did she come from?"  
  
"I'm going to have that watchman drawn and quartered!" snarled LeSerre. "Turn to starboard! All sails up!"  
  
---  
  
At the sound of the Pearl's guns, Jack's head whipped around. "The Pearl!" he breathed.  
  
Markson swung around too, and gasped. "Now what do we do, sir?"  
  
Jack turned back to the task at hand. "We let the Pearl deal with the Banshee," he answered.  
  
---  
  
"Reload! Fire again!" shouted Gibbs as the Banshee began to turn toward them.  
  
Elizabeth stood by his side, her hair whipping in the wind. "We'll pass them as she completes her turn," she said. "We should fire again, then turn to port. We should then be able to get off a full broadside of the port guns."  
  
Gibbs acknowledged her, "Aye, that may do it. As long as we judge the range correctly."  
  
--  
  
"Turn to port and head straight for her!" shouted Jack.  
  
"What are you doing, sir!" asked Markson, his face pale. "You're going to hit her!"  
  
"That's right," answered Jack tensely. "If we do it right it may break her keel." He looked out at the sailors along the rail. "Prepare to board!"  
  
The Dauntless bore down on the Catalina. As DaSilva realized what was about to happen, he tried to turn the ship, but there wasn't enough time. The Dauntless plowed into the Catalina near the bow on the port side with a sickening crash. The Catalina was shoved abruptly to the starboard, her stern swinging port. The cannons on the Dauntless spoke again, and fired into the side of the Catalina at point blank range. Grappling hooks swung out from the Dauntless, and hooked to the rail of the Catalina. Within moments the two ships had been pulled together and the red-coated soldiers swarmed over the rail.  
  
"Hold her steady," Jack ordered Markson. "Remember that she's attached to the Spaniard and will be heavily weighted to the starboard. If the Spaniard starts to sink rapidly, cut loose and sound the bell so the soldiers will know to come back. I'm going over there." He checked his pistol quickly, and handed it to Gwen. "Watch over Norrington until I return." He looked briefly at Markson. "If anything happens to her, your life won't be worth living. Remember that, mate." He locked gazes with Gwen briefly, and then climbed rapidly over the two rails onto the deck of the Catalina.  
  
--  
  
The broadside of the Pearl's port guns hit the Banshee hard, and she started to list over. A quick glance over toward the Catalina shows that DaSilva was in no shape to come to his aid. LeSerre barked out the order to abandon ship and rushed to his cabin. He flung open the door and hurried over to his sea chest, rummaging quickly through it for his valuables. Suddenly a sword point appeared at his throat. Raising his startled eyes, he saw the implacable face of Will Turner. "Going somewhere?" Will asked quietly.  
  
LeSerre straightened slowly and turned to face Will fully. "Well, well, Mr. Turner. Fancy seeing you here. What are you doing out of your cell?"  
  
"Looking for you, you filthy worm," Will answered.  
  
"Now it looks like you're the one tossing out insults to those at your mercy," smirked LeSerre.  
  
"Not at all," answered Will. He lowered his sword and stepped back a few paces before coming to guard again. "Defend yourself."  
  
"You're going to regret this, boy," snarled LeSerre, yanking his sword out of its sheath and stepping forward to slash at Will.  
  
Will parried the blow easily and attacked.  
  
--  
  
The force of the collision between the ships knocked Annamaria off her feet. She scrambled up and looked cautiously about. Red-coated soldiers were pouring over the rail onto the deck of the Catalina. Unfortunately, they would have no way of knowing she wasn't one of the Spanish crew. Looking further she saw a familiar face. Jack! What on earth was he doing here? She started to make her way toward him.  
  
Jack worked his way toward the helm, his sword flashing in the sunlight. DaSilva was shrieking orders to his men, but he stopped as he caught sight of Jack. "Sparrow!" he snapped. "What were you doing on the Dauntless?"  
  
"I'm always turning up where I'm not expected, Captain DaSilva," said Jack with a slight bow. "How pleasant to see you again." He raised his sword. "En garde."  
  
DaSilva leaped forward, bringing his sword around in a vicious arch. Jack caught the edge on his own blade and shoved DaSilva away, causing him to stagger. Jack followed swiftly, and aimed multiple blows at the other man. DaSilva regained his balance and managed to block them, then swung his fist and caught Jack in the stomach, doubling him over. As DaSilva raised his sword to thrust it into Jack's heart, Jack dropped the rest of the way to the deck and swept his leg around, knocking DaSilva to the ground. Both men rolled and regained their feet as the duel started anew.  
  
--  
  
Will and LeSerre were fighting furiously, bursting through the door of the cabin and onto the deck. All around them sailors were lowering the longboats and abandoning ship, and they paid little attention to the ferocious duel between their Captain and the young blacksmith.  
  
"Well, Turner, you're better at this than I thought you'd be," complimented LeSerre. "I wouldn't have thought a whelp like you would know one end of a sword from another."  
  
"You'd be surprised what I know," replied Will coldly. "I know that you're finished, LeSerre. Your ship is sinking, and from the looks of it," he glanced briefly at the Spanish ship, "your Spanish friends are doing no better. The Royal Navy would like nothing better than to ship you back to England to stand trial for treason."  
  
"They'll not take me," spat LeSerre. "I'll not give them the satisfaction." Furiously, he launched another attack at Will. 


	17. Chapter 17

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 17  
  
From the deck of the Black Pearl, Elizabeth caught sight of the duel on the deck of the Banshee. Snatching the telescope from Gibbs, she shrieked, "It's Will! He's fighting with LeSerre." Shoving the telescope back at Gibbs, she rushed along the deck. "Get closer to the Banshee!" she shouted to Cotton who had the helm. "We must help him!"  
  
--  
  
Grimly Jack fought on, but he was tiring. DaSilva seemed to be made of steel. Both men now had minor wounds, but Jack's seemed to be leaching away his energy while DaSilva seemed unaffected. The battle noise on the ship seemed to be less now, but Jack didn't dare glance away to see who was winning. The deck was also beginning to tilt under his feet and he was afraid the Catalina was starting to go down. Hopefully Markson would cut loose before the Catalina sank too much. Gritting his teeth, he flicked his sword in a complicated pattern, hoping to confuse his opponent. DaSilva managed to parry the final stroke, but at the cost of a slash across his hip.  
  
Annamaria had managed to get close to the duel without being noticed by the fighting Spanish or the English soldiers. From what she could tell, the English were winning, though that didn't help her much. A noose in Port Royal wasn't any better than a Spanish dungeon, really. Her only hope lay with the man fighting before her. And Jack was visibly tiring.  
  
"Had about enough?" taunted DaSilva. "Cry quarter, Sparrow."  
  
"And I suppose you'd honor it?" panted Jack. "I don't fancy spending the rest of my life in a Spanish dungeon. And what about your ship? It's sinking, can't you tell?"  
  
"She'll hold until I reach Havana," snarled DaSilva.  
  
"No she won't." Disengaging, Jack stepped several paces back, lowering his sword, though still keeping it ready. A quick glance showed very few of the Spanish still fighting. The English soldiers were rounding up those who remained. "And even if she did, your crew is being defeated as we speak." He gestured toward the rest of the deck. "You'd have no one to sail it. You're done, DaSilva. Surrender."  
  
"To you?" sneered DaSilva.  
  
"Why yes!" answered Jack in a cocky tone. "I've just become a privateer. Funny old world, innit?"  
  
"I'll not," spat DaSilva. Swiftly he pulled out his pistol and aimed at Jack. A loud shot was heard. Jack flinched, then seemed surprised to find himself still standing. DaSilva's face registered astonishment, and he pitched forward to lie still. Behind him, pistol smoking, stood Annamaria.  
  
"Good God, lass, what are you doing here?" Jack sputtered in surprise.  
  
"Saving your skin, Captain," she replied, lowering the pistol. "What the hell do you mean, you've just become a privateer?"  
  
A bell began to sound from the Dauntless. "Long story. First things first." Turning toward the deck he shouted, "Soldiers, back to the Dauntless, bring all prisoners! Hurry! This tub is sinking!"  
  
--  
  
The bow of the Banshee started to sink at twice the rate it had previously. Startled, Will slipped toward the starboard rail, near the bow, turning at the last moment to parry a thrust from LeSerre. "Going to go down with the ship, Captain?" taunted Will.  
  
"Only if you go with me," panted LeSerre.  
  
"Not today," Will answered grimly. His sword flicked under LeSerre's guard and slashed him on the wrist. When LeSerre's arm dropped, Will ran him through the chest. LeSerre stiffened and dropped his sword. Will wrenched his sword back and watched LeSerre fall to the deck. A loud creaking sound announced that the ship was breaking up. "So sorry I can't stay," said Will, dropping his sword onto the deck. He climbed swiftly to the top of the rail, and then dove into the water.  
  
--  
  
Markson stood at the rail, helping the solders, some of them wounded climb over. Annamaria nimbly climbed over and helped Jack after her. "Markson, cut us loose and get us clear," Jack ordered. With Annamaria helping him, he stumbled over to where he'd left Gwen. Norrington was conscious, sitting back up against a wall. "Commodore! You're looking better than when I left."  
  
"You don't," said Norrington bluntly.  
  
"So, are you going to arrest me for mutiny?" quipped Jack.  
  
"It's only mutiny if you keep the ship afterward," said Norrington with a smile - the first real one Jack had ever seen on his face.  
  
"What the devil were you doing cruising around with such an inexperienced second-in-command?" Jack asked Norrington.  
  
Norrington shrugged. "Lt. Gillette was promoted and put in charge of the newest ship in the Caribbean fleet. If I'd expected this voyage to be so exciting, I'd have brought one of the more experienced officers." He turned to Annamaria. "Miss Simone," he nodded courteously. "Please forgive me for not rising."  
  
"Think nothing of it," she answered sarcastically.  
  
Gwen, who'd gone to fetch some clean water, came forward at this point with a basin and a rag and started to sponge the blood from Jack's various wounds. "Oww," he complained. "Don't worry, luv, none of them are serious."  
  
"Shut up and let me look at them," she answered, ripping aside his shirt to examine the wound on his upper arm. "This one will need stitches." She looked up at Annamaria, who was regarding her suspiciously. "You must be Annamaria Simmone."  
  
Annamaria raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"  
  
"Gwen Tracy," introduced Jack. "Old Captain Tracy's daughter, from the Jamaica Star. Remember him?"  
  
"Aye," answered Annamaria, looking speculatively at Gwen.  
  
Suddenly the watchman shouted, "The Banshee is going down!"  
  
Jack and Norrington both struggled to their feet and stumbled to the rail. Looking out they could see the Banshee settling into the water, bow already submerged.  
  
Annamaria bit her lip. "I hope Will got off."  
  
Jack and Norrington's heads both snapped in her direction. "Will!" exclaimed Jack. "Will was on that ship!"  
  
"Aye," said Annamaria faintly. 


	18. Chapter 18

Show Me the Horizon  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Will surfaced several feet away from the sinking Banshee and started swimming strongly away from it. When the ship finally submerged, there would be an undertow that would pull him along if he didn't get far enough away.  
  
"There!" called Elizabeth. "There he is!" Cotton turned the helm so the ship moved closer to the swimming man. "Throw him a line!"  
  
The line splashed down a few feet in front of Will. Stretching his arms out he grasped it and was hauled dripping onto the deck of the Black Pearl. "Will!" exclaimed Elizabeth, as she dropped to her knees and embraced him.  
  
"Elizabeth," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"What about Annamaria?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"She was taken over to the Catalina," answered Will, getting unsteadily to his feet. He looked in that direction and saw that the Catalina was obviously sinking. "I hope she got off."  
  
--  
  
"Run up the white flag, Commodore," Jack said. "We need to talk to the Pearl."  
  
Norrington answered with a curt nod and called the order out to Markson. "Lieutenant, take a boat over to the Black Pearl. Invite the Turners and Captain Sparrow's officers over to the Dauntless. Free passage guaranteed both ways."  
  
"Aye, sir," answered Markson and he strode off down the deck.  
  
"Come down to my cabin," invited Norrington. "I could use a brandy, and I'm sure you could too."  
  
"Norrington, if we're going to be working together, you'll need to start stocking rum."  
  
The Commodore smiled his wintry little smile. "Just for you, Sparrow. Just for you."  
  
--  
  
Jack yelped as Gwen wiped a rag soaked in wine over his wounded arm. She merely flicked him a quelling look, then started organizing the supplies she'd filched from the ship's doctor. First she threaded a needle with a piece of heavy cotton thread, and then held the needle in the candle flame for a moment. Jack pressed back in his chair as far as he could, a grimace of apprehension on his face. "Are you sure that's necessary, luv? Perhaps just a bandage...?"  
  
Gwen didn't bother answering such a ridiculous question. "Hold still," she said, starting to insert the needle. Jack yelped again and flinched. "Stop that!" Gwen snapped at him. "I'm trying to concentrate." She took a firmer hold on his arm and ruthlessly began stitching. In the background, Annamaria started snickering.  
  
"Where the devil did you learn how to do this?" Jack panted.  
  
"I used to help my mother a great deal," answered Gwen absently, taking another stitch.  
  
"I thought you said she was a midwife," protested Jack. "What does stitching up a man's arm have to do with delivering babies?"  
  
"You'd be surprised what delivering babies involves," Gwen answered. "Stitches are something you need to know how to do."  
  
"I don't understand," Jack started to say. Annamaria began laughing out loud.  
  
Gwen stopped stitching for a moment and looked him in the eye. "Do you want exact details?"  
  
Jack thought for a moment, and said weakly, "No, I don't suppose I do."  
  
"Good." Gwen serenely continued her work. Jack gritted his teeth and stared at the ceiling, while Annamaria laughed until tears streamed down her face and Commodore Norrington cleared his throat loudly and pointedly ignored them all.  
  
Gwen had finished stitching and was wrapping a bandage around Jack's arm when Markson escorted Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs and Cotton into Commodore Norrington's cabin. "Jack!" exclaimed Will, his eyes lighting. He glanced around and exclaimed again. "Annamaria! You're safe!"  
  
"Will! I'm so happy to see you!" said Annamaria, coming forward to give Will a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "I was afraid you'd gone down with the Banshee."  
  
"What," said Jack flatly, "were Annamaria and Will doing on the Banshee?"  
  
"Jack," asked Elizabeth, "what are you doing on the Dauntless?"  
  
Norrington gestured the newcomers to chairs. "It seems we have a great deal to discuss."  
  
--  
  
Much later, the crew of the Dauntless waited to lower a boat containing Gibbs, Cotton and Annamaria into the water. Jack stood nearby talking to Will and Elizabeth. "Look after her for me," he said. "She's had a rough time."  
  
"Of course," said Will.  
  
"I'll follow you to Port Royal to be sure you get there safely. The Dauntless is going to need some repairs."  
  
"Stay a while once you get there," Elizabeth said.  
  
"I've the business of the bloody letters of marque to deal with," shrugged Jack. "Don't know how long that'll take. You're not inviting me to tea at the Governor's house, are you?" he asked with a sardonic arch to his brow.  
  
"We'll come see you," laughed Will. "You can stay in my old quarters above the blacksmith shop."  
  
"Aye, I'll do that."  
  
"Sparrow!" called Norrington, walking over. He handed Jack a package.  
  
"What's this?" asked Jack.  
  
"Your new colors," said Norrington. "Fly them." He shot Jack a sardonic look and strode away.  
  
"Bloody hell," Jack muttered as he pulled some of the paper away to show the Union Jack. He winced, the shrugged philosophically. He clasped Will's hand warmly and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. Looking up he saw Gwen watching them. He nodded to her briefly, then climbed aboard the boat and was lowered out of sight. 


	19. Chapter 19

Show Me The Horizon  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Gwen leaned on the rail of the Dauntless, looking out over the sea. She glanced back at the Black Pearl, which was following them. Elizabeth came up beside her. "Miss Tracy," she said, "May I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Turner," replied Gwen. "Please call me Gwen."  
  
"And you must call me Elizabeth," said Elizabeth. "I hope you'll come and stay with Will and me when we reach Port Royal."  
  
"Thank you, I will," said Gwen gratefully. "I don't really have anywhere to go. I was a housekeeper in Barbados. Would you be willing to help me find a new position in Jamaica?"  
  
"If that's what you want," said Elizabeth, "although I hope you'll stay with us for a while before looking for a new position."  
  
Gwen shrugged. "I do need to make a new start. It seems silly to put it off."  
  
"Put it off for a few weeks or so," replied Elizabeth. "I'd love for you to keep me company. Will wants to get back to work as soon as we get home. He can't stand the thought of living idly at home." She noticed Gwen glancing back toward the Pearl again. "Gwen, tell me about being marooned with Jack."  
  
Gwen looked at her, slightly startled. "Weren't you marooned with him once as well?"  
  
"Did he tell you about that?"  
  
Gwen smiled. "He told me you'd coaxed him to drink so much he passed out."  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, I did."  
  
Gwen laughed too. "He told me you didn't need to. If you'd said 'no' firmly enough he'd have listened."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "I know that now. I didn't know it then. Jack's a decent man, Gwen. He has a strong code of honor despite being a pirate."  
  
Gwen looked back at the Pearl again. "He was very good to me, very kind. Even when I accused him of expecting payment of sorts for rescuing me."  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at that. "And did he?"  
  
"No," replied Gwen, flushing slightly. "He'd have been pleased if I'd.but no. Later, aboard the Dauntless he asked me to be with him, but I.I just can't. Not unless I knew it meant as much to him as to me. Not unless it was more than just a brief romance. I just can't, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth smiled again. "I thought as much."  
  
--  
  
Jack stood at the helm, looking ahead toward the Dauntless as he followed her. Annamaria came up behind him. "Captain Sparrow, might I have a word with you?"  
  
Jack glanced at her absently. "Aye, luv. What's the trouble?"  
  
"Tell me about Gwen Tracy," she said.  
  
Startled, Jack snapped his head around to look at her, and then looked forward again. "What's to tell? LeSerre marooned us together; we hiked to the eastern tip of Cuba, stole a boat and were picked up by the Dauntless. There you have it, luv."  
  
Annamaria looked at him levelly. "She said 'no', eh?"  
  
Jack grinned. "Aye, she did."  
  
"So why is it disturbing you?"  
  
"Who says it's disturbing me?" Jack retorted indignantly. Annamaria continued to stare at him without speaking. "Oh blast it," he snapped. "She wanted more than just a casual romance. She wasn't willing to live in the moment. Actually told me she didn't want to be another notch in my sword belt." He looked at Annamaria in exasperation. "Do any of us know what the future will bring?"  
  
Annamaria smirked and ran a finger over the edge of Jack's baldric. "Can't blame her about the sword belt. Poor thing, if it had another notch in it, it wouldn't be strong enough to hold your sword up anymore." Jack glared at her and shrugged her hand away. "Why couldn't you offer her more than a casual romance? It seemed to me that you cared for her very much."  
  
"I do. What does it matter?" Jack replied. "I could be killed the next time I set foot on deck. There's no future in being with me."  
  
Annamaria shrugged. "Now that we're in the privateering business rather than piracy, it seems to me that our risks just went down. Not to mention that we'll be able to be in and out of Port Royal whenever we like. Isn't that a future? You couldn't leave a decent woman to wait for you in Tortuga, but Port Royal is another matter. And doesn't she like the sea? Perhaps she'd like to travel a bit."  
  
Jack glared again. "Isn't it your watch? Here, you take the helm." Turning on his heel, he stalked off.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n." she said with a smirk on her lips. 


	20. Chapter 20

Show Me the Horizon  
  
**Author's Note** Well, this is it, the last chapter. I hope people have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. If you like it (or even if you didn't) please drop me a line and let me know. Thanks much to Erin and Eledhwen! I'm working on a sequel, which will hopefully be in shape to start posting within a week or so.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
When they reached Port Royal, the Dauntless came in to tie up at the dock, and the Pearl stayed anchored out in the harbor. "All crew stay aboard until this privateer nonsense is official," Jack ordered. "I'll go with the Commodore to talk to the Governor and make sure we all have clemency. No one is to go ashore until I come back. If for any reason I don't come back, weigh anchor and get out of here."  
  
With that, Jack got into the boat and rowed himself to the dock the Dauntless was tied up to. Glancing at the harbormaster standing there, Jack tossed him a coin. "Here's yer shilling, and the name's Captain Jack Sparrow." Leaving the harbormaster open mouthed behind him, Jack strode down the dock toward a cluster of soldiers. "Lieutenant! Where's the Commodore?"  
  
Markson turned. "Ah, Captain. The Commodore will be with your shortly. He asked that you remain with me to avoid any unpleasantness until this is sorted out."  
  
Jack glanced around, noting the number of people staring at the sight of the notorious pirate chatting amicably with the British soldier. "Aye, that'd be best."  
  
Norrington came down the gangplank a moment later. Ah, Captain Sparrow. How is your arm?"  
  
"Hurts like hell," answered Jack. "How's your head?"  
  
"I've had a headache for the past three days," returned Norrington conversationally. "Your ship's presence in the harbor is causing a great deal of unease, so I'd like to get this settled immediately, if that's acceptable to you."  
  
"Perfectly," said Jack. "I can't allow my crew ashore until it's dealt with. I don't want an incident any more than you do, Commodore."  
  
Will, Elizabeth and Gwen came down the gangplank at that moment. "Jack!" Elizabeth called.  
  
Jack and Norrington turned. Jack took Elizabeth's hand and kissed it. "Are you off to see my father?" she asked.  
  
"Aye," he answered.  
  
"Go then," said Will, coming up behind Elizabeth. "I don't fancy saving you from the gallows again."  
  
Jack looked past them to Gwen, who was standing several feet away. "Miss Tracy," he said politely, tipping his hat.  
  
Gwen smiled and came forward. "Captain Sparrow, you look considerably less bloodstained today than last I saw you."  
  
"Aye, lass, thanks to you," he answered. "Though while you were sewing my arm back together I wasn't so sure I was grateful." He took her hand and kissed it, first on the back, then on the palm. "I'll see you while we're in port, shall I?"  
  
"Captain Sparrow, the carriage is waiting," Norrington said.  
  
"Aye, I'm coming," said Jack, not taking his eyes off Gwen. He bowed slightly, and without speaking again, turned to join the Commodore.  
  
--  
  
Jack and Norrington walked out of the Governor's office a few hours later. "Well, he didn't like that much, did he?" said Jack.  
  
"No, but he did it," answered Norrington. "That's the important thing. What are your plans now, Sparrow?"  
  
"We'll stay in port a few days," said Jack. "Take on supplies and all. I'll need a few more hands, so I'll spend some time down by the docks, I suppose. Afterward we'll put to sea, try to hunt up some Spaniards, ye know."  
  
"You're welcome to stay up at Fort Charles if you like," said Norrington. It might be safer than an inn by the waterfront."  
  
"That's kind of you, Commodore, but Will offered me his old digs above the blacksmith shop," Jack answered. "If you need to speak to me you can leave a message for me there."  
  
"Be sure to inform me when you sail," Norrington said.  
  
"Why do you need to know that?" asked Jack.  
  
Norrington stopped walking and turned to Jack. "I won't in general look over your shoulder, Sparrow. But until people in Port Royal are more used to the fact that your presence is not a threat to them, I think it best if I know where you are. In fact, I plan to send some soldiers down to the docks to keep the peace when your crew comes ashore. It's not a lack of trust in you or your men, Captain. It's just a precaution. I don't want the Governor having any grounds to invalidate our agreement."  
  
"That anxious not to hang me again, Norrington?" Jack asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'd rather have you on my side, Sparrow," Norrington replied. "Your tactics against the Dona Catalina were brilliant, although I will have some explaining to do about the condition of the Dauntless. The man who carved the figurehead will no doubt have an apoplexy."  
  
"Smashed it up a bit, didn't I?" said Jack, shaking his head and resuming walking. Norrington fell in beside him.  
  
"I was also impressed by the tactics used by the Black Pearl," said Norrington. "Gibbs was in charge, you say? I wouldn't have thought he'd have the imagination. He showed no such signs when he was in the Royal Navy."  
  
"Dismissed for drinking on duty, wasn't he?" asked Jack. "And no, he hasn't the imagination. For those tactics you need to speak with Elizabeth Turner. She browbeat Gibbs into doing whatever she said."  
  
"Good God!" Norrington exclaimed.  
  
"Aye, you made a lucky escape," said Jack humorously. "She'd have driven you insane."  
  
--  
  
Gwen let herself into the blacksmith's shop and paused hesitantly just inside the door. "Will, is that you?" called a voice from the loft. Jack came downstairs, slowing when he saw her. "No, I see it's not. Good morning, luv. You're looking lovely today. New dress?"  
  
"Good morning, Jack," replied Gwen, smoothing the skirt of her yellow cotton gown. "Yes, Elizabeth insisted on giving me some clothing. She claimed the gown I had on was only fit for dust rags."  
  
"Well, it was a bit careworn," said Jack with a roguish smile. "Getting captured by pirates, marooned, walking for two days, and patching up bloodstained men is hard on the wardrobe. Is Will coming soon?"  
  
"No, he'll be a bit later than usual this morning," replied Gwen. "Governor Swann has something he wants him to do."  
  
"Poor Will," sighed Jack. "But lucky me to have such a lovely creature to bring me the message. Come above, darling. I think there's probably some tea up there if I look hard enough." Taking her hand, he led her up the stairs. "Not as fine as the Governor's house, but I daresay Will prefers it here."  
  
I daresay he does," said Gwen, taking a chair at the small table. "Governor Swann is full of plans to remake Will into a proper son-in-law."  
  
"Poor lad," said Jack again. "Ah, well. They have to work that out themselves. Wise of you to slip away from the battlefield."  
  
"I was glad of the opportunity to speak with you alone," said Gwen haltingly.  
  
Jack abandoned his search for tealeaves and turned to face her. "What can I do for you, luv?"  
  
"I hardly know where to start," Gwen said. "I don't think I thanked you properly for your kindness to me."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Devil take it, Gwen, don't thank me for that."  
  
"Why not?" asked Gwen in a level tone of voice.  
  
"You are under no obligation to me. I don't want your gratitude."  
  
"Oh? What do you want?"  
  
"Don't toy with me, woman. I'm a man, not a saint."  
  
Gwen glared at him through narrowed eyes, suddenly as furious as he was. "What's wrong, Captain? Weren't you able to find a woman to keep you warm last night?"  
  
A dangerous light in his eye, Jack strode forward, yanked her to her feet and crushed her to him. "I could have had ten women last night. But none of them were you," he rasped, and kissed her. "Stay with me, Gwen," he murmured. "Stay with me."  
  
"For the moment?" asked Gwen, pulling back slightly.  
  
"For more than that," he answered. "For as long as you'll have me. Come to sea with me, darling. Let me show you the world." He kissed her again. "This is your last chance to say no, luv."  
  
Gwen smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
--  
  
"Weigh anchor!"" shouted Jack as he stood at the helm of the Black Pearl. "Hoist the sails!" Sailors scurried around on the business of preparing the ship to sail. The Union Jack snapped in the stiff breeze. Jack glanced at it and sighed.  
  
Gwen came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look at that sea," she said softly. "Show me the horizon, Jack?"  
  
"Aye, lass. I'll do that."  
  
THE END 


End file.
